


Silent Home

by FantasyVamp97



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, AU, Alternate Universe, American Sign Language, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, Slow Burn, arrowverse, cw dc universe, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyVamp97/pseuds/FantasyVamp97
Summary: Even with everything that has happen in her life, was Diana Prince also known as Wonder Woman who took her in after an incident involving her family. After a mission goes awry the both of them are separated, leaving Luna Sanders-Prince in a new environment with people she's unfamiliar with. On the bright side not only is she stuck with a bubbly speedster,(who Luna also finds crazy attractive), they've also agreed to help find her friend and deal with this new bad guy.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Nora West-Allen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar to this a while back and never went back. I decided to come back to it and rewrote it. So this should be interesting to see where it goes.

Chapter One

All the breath slammed out of her as she and the monster tumbled out of the portal. Her body skipped across the ground a couple of times before smashing against the wall. The young woman tried to push herself up but quickly fell, due to the shooting pain in her left wrist. Groaning, she used her right hand to carefully push herself up, remembering that her right leg was also damaged. Balancing herself on her sore left leg, she took time to look around.

This was the second time the monster had teleported them somewhere. The young woman, known as Atalanta under specific circumstances, wondered if it was trying to get somewhere. Maybe this is the place it was hoping to reach. For whatever the reason was, she wasn't sure. This place looked to be a warehouse that was abandoned years ago. The distant sound of cheers reached her ears, catching her attention. 

Reaching out her hand, she called to the wind, instructing it to become a staff. She usually would use the earth to do it, but she wasn't sure how steady the building was nor how far up she was. Atalanta would rather not have more broken bones. When she felt the staff was stable enough, she hoppled over to the window to see how close the sound was. From her spot, Atalanta could see a crowd of people gather down below. It looked to be a celebration of some sort; she couldn't make out any of the words, though—just the occasional shout of praise. 

Leaning against the pillar, she tapped out a message with her fingertips against her thigh and waited for a response. Everything at the Lab had been like a lifetime ago when it was at best a little over an hour, possibly more. They had only gone there to investigate rumors of something being created there. No one had been sure what was occurring, but people were going missing, and if they turned back up, they were horribly disfigured. All reports had been trying to sweep it under the rug, and if anything was brought up, they just said it was a prank, or a horrific accident happened. They dug around for a bit until they found a lead, and from there, everything went to shit.

Hearing a snort, she felt her shoulders slump. While exploring the seemingly empty lab, they found something out of Greek myth stalking around. It had looked to be trying escape, and Atalanta had run after them, only to find out stopping it from getting too far wasn't that easy. First, it was a forest, and now it was here. Slowly turning around, she watched as the creature stood up. Blood leaked from its bull's head, and there were a few scratches across its human torso. It stomped its hooves, as its black eyes narrowed on her. Taking a breath, she snapped her fingering calling fire to her right hand, having it take the shape of a spear. With a painful grunt activated the shield in her left vambrace. 

Her guardian's voice rang in her head, reminding her of the saying from her island. If this was once a person, there was a chance of it being human again. She just needed to get the minotaur under control and figure it out from there. The minotaur roared as it charged toward her. To the best of her ability, she attempted to aim the spear at its shoulder. Hopefully, it would impale itself, and from there she could sedate it until she could call in reinforcements. 

On the bright side, the planned worked. On the downside, it didn't work in the way she had hoped. The monster roared as the spear made of flames pierced its shoulder, but the force the monster throws her off balance. Carrying her off her feet and through the window. Thankfully the shield stayed up as the minotaur rammed into her. She was greeted by screams as they fell from what seemed to be the top floor of the abandoned warehouse. She prayed to whatever goddess was listening to get these people out of here and not stay to watch. 

As her body collided with the ground, she felt a crater being created around her. The monster roared as more people screamed. All at once, she felt its fist repeatedly hit her in the face. Very quickly, she began to feel the blood fill her mouth. She tried to bring up her arms to shield her face, but dropping from a building didn't help the broken forearm situation. Trying to keep her mind focused, she snapped her fingers as she balled her fist up. Two long claws that were covered in fire poked out from her fist. Blindly aiming, she felt them sink into the side of the monsters' side. It cried out in pain as it tried to get away from her. 

Slowly she stood up as best she could, she started to call up the next weapon of choice. With the fire was still going, she used it to turn into a throwing knife and tossed it. The minotaur roared as it tried to pat out the flames on its shoulder. Atalanta tried to call fire again, but the monster throws the crumbled piece of the ground at her. Without hesitation, she brought her shield back up and right as the concrete hit her. She bit back a scream as she felt more pain blast through her forearm. Peaking over her primary source of protection, her eyes widen as the monster ran toward only to stop when bullets rang out. 

As the minotaur tried to move back from the bullets, an older African American man held a gun out as he ran toward her side. She tried to shoo him away, not wanting him to get hurt. She wasn't sure if this guy was human or not, even if he wasn't, he most likely wasn't durable. Hell, she could take on a tank head-on, and just after fighting this monster, she was on the ground with broken bones. Atalanta would rather not see how a human looked after tangling with the minotaur.

"I'm Commissioner Joe don't worry back up is on the way," the man introduced himself side-eyeing her.

She briefly debated, telling him not to kill it, but she knew communication would take too long. At least in the way she must do it. The monster went to charge again but slipped when a sudden sheet of ice appeared, causing it to slip and fall.

"What's going on," she felt herself flinch as she noticed a man and a young woman next to her. She was pretty sure neither of them had been there before. Considering their uniforms of choice was irregular, she would have noticed them sooner. 

"Is that a minotaur," a man dressed in a dark purple costume with silver stripes asked as a woman whose skin looked almost blue appeared on the other side of Joe.

"Schway," all attention went to the girl next to the guy dressed in red. Noticing the attention, she quickly tried to deflect it, "So where did it come from, and who is she?"

Before anyone can answer, the minotaur found its footing and stood back up. It roared again than glared at them before its eyes locked on to one of them. 

"Seriously," the man cried, taking a few steps back and ready to run as he looked down at his red suit.

Without warning, the creature roared and charged forward, causing everyone to try dodge out of its way. From the corner of her eye, she watched the guy in red become a blur. She's seen her guardian move fast but never like this guy. She was almost awestruck until she felt someone push her. Clumsily, Joe guided her to cover behind a cement flower bed. Slipping out from the man's grasp, she sighed gently as most of the weight was taken off her bad leg. Peeking up over her hiding spot, the girl with mismatched eyes watched as the man dressed in red ran around the minitour. The only thing she could really see was a blur and yellow lightning. 

"Any suggestions," a mixture of purple and yellow lightning appeared before a young woman kneeled next to her.

She had purple and white clothing on. In the middle of her uniform was a yellow streak that seemed to make an S. Atlanta felt a little uncomfortable thinking about what her outfit must look like to them. What she looked like to the others. She was bloodied and dirty, parts of her armor were either missing or damaged. Her brigandine was ripped up, she was missing one of her greaves, and she had lost her google mask somewhere along the way. Atlanta hoped no one got any pictures of her.

She listened to them discuss how to best fight the minotaur. Groaning, she carefully switched up into a kneeling position, so that she had a better visual of the beast. Gently tapping her elbow against the young woman's as she crafted fire to look like a throwing knife. Gaining her attention, she tossed it at the monster, causing it to cry out in pain. From what time she spent fighting it, she noted the fire was its one weakness. She also tossed a dagger made of wind and another of earth, hoping the woman got an idea of what she was trying to convey. Both alternative weapons bounce harmlessly off the monster. 

It took a minute, but the light bulb went off in the smaller woman's head. 

"Guys, it doesn't like fire," the woman said, touching her inner ear.

Atlanta briefly wondered if it was the earpiece things; she's seen others used. 

"The person who showed up with the monster told me. Well, she actually demonstrated it to me," she wasn't able to hear what the others were saying but watched as the man in red pause every once and while to say something then went back to keeping the minotaur distracted.

"Hey, can you create anything else made of fire?"

Raising an eyebrow, she made a throwing motion and punch motion, unsure which weapon, she was looking for. The woman looked at her for a few seconds before answering for the first thing. Atalanta used her fire to create a javelin made of flames. 

"Okay, on my mark throw it," Atalanta nodded, holding the javelin ready to launch it.

The woman ran out with the man and started messing with the minotaur dividing its attention. She watched as the man and woman kept running past the monster as it tried to focus its attention on one of them. Both moved faster than she could coop with, the only thing keeping them separate was the lightening that seems to come out of them. The woman with bluish skin stepped forward and pushed out her hands, causing ice to come out. The speeding duo moved away from the ice as the monster started to slip on it, trying it's hardest to stand. 

The man with the purple and silver stripes moved forward and stretch himself out. Atalanta watched him wrapped himself around the monster's legs, nearly toppling it. A brush of air swept past her as the woman returned to her side and giving her a nod. Taking the cue, Atalanta quickly stood up and throw the weapon. 

The javelin found its mark in the monster's leg as it screeched out in pain. The man in red said something as a blue portal opened, and a woman jumped out, holding a future-looking gun. With a single shot, a white light appeared and hit the minotaur. The monster stiffens up before it fell over.

Atalanta watch as a man with long hair jump out from the portal and move to put some sort of restraint on the monster. Sighing, the young warrior moved to look over creature but felt the ground shift out from under her. She let out a hiss as her right leg gave out, and the pain became intense. Her vision blurred as she felt a gust of wind brush past her. She thought she heard someone talking to her, but she couldn't make out the voice. Atalanta tried to locate the sound, but everything started to spin and become uneven. The last thing she felt was someone wrapping their arms around her body.

When she opened her eyes up, everything was bright. She opened and closed her eyes until they readjusted to the light. From her position, she took in the greyish white room filled with state-of-the-art technology. The only sounds of the room were the occasional beeping from the heart monitor. Groaning, she tried sitting up but felt the world tilt. Laying back down, she raised her arm up, feeling weight to it. Pulling it again, she saw that she had a green cast that stopped just below her elbow. 

Using her other arm, she tapped a few times, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. She tried wiggling her toes and noticed one of them touched something rough. Pressing her lips together, she pushed herself back up, bracing herself for another wave of dizziness. Taking the time to let her body adjust to being awake. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her right leg spotting another cast this time black stopping just below her knee. 

Mentally she started cussing as she laid back to close her eyes and rest. She wondered if Diana found her and brought her someplace. Though that just snapped, her eyes opened as she realized the princess wasn't by her side. Diana didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Her mind rushed through reasoning until she remembered fighting the minotaur with a bunch of people wearing different colored costumes.

Opening her eyes, she looked down, realizing that her usual armor was replaced. Instead, she wore some sweatpants with the right leg rolled up and a tank top. Bring her attention back to where she was, she looked over toward the doorway, noting that it opened to another area. It looked like it held a bunch of computers and other stuff she couldn't quite make out. From there, she noticed that it opened out into a hallway that went off into two different directions.

From how quiet it was, she guessed that nobody was here. Atalanta tried to piece together how long she's been out but couldn't quite find a concrete answer. Nothing in her room gave her a satisfying answer other than her body wasn't quite as aching or as painful. Sitting back up, she was relieved that the world didn't move with her. Removing the heart monitor off her finger, she took, slipping off the medical bed, taking care not to land on her right foot. 

She wasn't sure how well this would work, but she held out her hand and called to the wind. It took a while, but eventually, it came to her and formed into staff. Thankfully it was steady and secure enough to use to help her walk. Balancing her weight out, she hobbled her way out, entering into the vast computer area. Atalanta took in the room to see the large television monitors and a see-through board with some writing on it. Behind a glass panel, she saw the red suit that one guy used. None of the other people's uniforms seemed to be there, so she guessed they were somewhere else. 

Moving over to the computer, she looked over three separate screens with each other their own keyboards. Diana didn't seem to be anywhere around here and could feel a brief panic light inside her. Hopping in a tight circle, she slowly made her way out into the hallway. She made a left turn since the right seemed to lead to some elevators. 

The hall was nicely lit with large cement walls and flooring but seemed pretty easy to navigate. She walked through the hallway, noticing some of the rooms. None of them seemed to have her mentor inside them. There was one that looks like it was used to build whatever they needed. Another was huge and had a giant circular device in it. A small voice in her head tried to encourage her to, at the very least, touch it. Though she figured that was a bad idea. She didn't know what it did and didn't want to blow herself up.

Instead, she decided to walk away from it. Maybe, she could find out about it later. Trying to keep her mind from it, she continued to explore the strange new location until she came upon a room that seemed to push to the side. Tightening her grip on the air staff, she limped into the room to see what it had to share. It had an impressive set up as it seemed empty except for a desk, a see-through whiteboard, a little tv, and a ram that led up into something. 

From there, she noticed a yellow and purple streak going around and around the tube. Tilting her head, she hobbled into the room and watched as the streak moved. She remembered the woman who helped her that had the same thing. Atalanta laughed a little, amazed at what she is seeing. When they were fighting minotaur, she didn't get a good look at it. Now that she could, it had to be one of the coolest things ever. She's seen Diana move fast, but it wasn't nearly as impressive or as quickly. Though she would never tell her that. At least not to her face.

She moved over to the nearby desk chair as she kept an eye on the streak. Atalanta briefly wondered how this was possible. In her journey with Diana, she has met many people from all walks of life. Many of whom were capable of doing mind-blowing things. None of them like this, however. At least not she could recall. 

Flinching, she watched as the streak suddenly appeared before her with her back toward Atalanta. The young woman looks around her age but was small. Though still capable of taking her in a fight. Even if it wasn't one that the young warrior was accustomed to. Made her wonder if she was the protector of the city and how much of the citizens here were aware of them. Currently, in her home of Gateway City, people weren't really aware of her and the Amazon.

The short woman muttered something to herself before turning around. She jumped back a bit, look like she was ready to fight. Atalanta sheepishly smiled and waved her hand without the cast.

"You're awake! Wait, how did you get done here? Why did you leave your bed? Are you feeling okay?" the woman started rattling off questions before Atalanta could answer, let alone think of one to give.

Upon realizing this woman stopped before walking over to her.

"Sorry, um, but are you okay," Atalanta gave a shrug and nodded. She didn't feel any pain, she just felt sluggish. 

"Did you see me..." the woman motion toward the tube, suddenly looking shy. 

Atalanta nodded, feeling the guilt settling back in. If there was one thing that Diana taught her was that if a person was living a double life, they probably had a reason, and it was up to them if they want to tell you or not. Gaining the girls' attention, the taller of the two made the gesture associated with keeping a secret, which seemed to cause the woman to smile. Atalanta had to admit that the smile was adorable.

"Ugh! My parents are probably going to kill for this, but hi, I'm Nora," the woman introduces herself holding her hand out.

Atalanta looked at her hand her before taking it. She hadn't known Nora that long, so she wasn't sure if the other woman knew how to sign, but she's been surprised before.

Lifting her right hand, she started shaping her fingers to mick letters and spell out her actual name.

"L-U-N-A," the girl's face was completely blank, though Luna could see the wheels turning in her head. 

Luna sighed before standing up and making her way over to the board. Nora tried to stop her, but she was already there. Taking the marker, she wrote out her name in the available space. 

"Oh, your name's Luna. Wait, you not talking doesn't have anything to do with the minotaur, right?" the young warrior shook her head, hoping to erase any fear that she may have.

She waved her hand behind her, hoping that she picks up her meaning. Luna also hoped that she didn't ask why she wasn't or, in her case, couldn't talk. It was a conversation that dug up a lot of ugly memories that she would rather not relive ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luna’s eyes followed the light as she listened to the distant chatter. A woman with brown hair was checking over her, having introduced herself as Caitlin Snow. The young warrior noticed that there were similarities between the woman who shoot out ice from her hands and this woman. She wanted to ask about it but felt a bit uncomfortable as the pen and paper weighed in her hand. 

Her mismatched eyes glance over to where Nora was having a discussion with Commissioner Joe and some other people. None of them looked familiar to her, but she guessed that they worked with the group she met with earlier. Though that sparked a question, while Caitlin went to grab something else to check her with, Luna marked up the notepad. As she turned back, the younger woman lifted the paper for the doctor to see.

From what little time she’s known the woman, she seemed nice. Once Nora escorted her back to where Luna had woken up, the smaller girl had called up the others. Caitlin arrived first and quickly began checking her over. She started apologizing for not being present, but Luna had just shrugged it off. She tried asking her question before Nora immediately informed the older woman about Luna’s inability to vocally communicate. Then proceeding to state that her current injuries weren’t linked to it.

As the others slowly showed up, Caitlin started informing Luna of some of her injuries. A few of them she could already guess. A broken forearm and shin bone, which is going to be a bitch to heal. Of course, those were obvious. The brown-haired woman than told her that she had a slight concussion, but she’s had enough rest, that it should be fine. Though while she was being examined for any other injuries. She noticed that small nicks and cuts were healing up on their own. Caitlin concluded that most of her injuries should heal up quick. It would just be slow progress. 

“You’ve been out for about a week,” the rest her words seemed to fade away. 

Everything around her started to seem like it was in another dimension. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as she tried to figure out how to breathe again. In her mind, she decided to figure out how she could have been out that long. It felt like it’s only been a few minutes at the very least at the most a day. Her brown and blue-grey eyes immediately began searching the room. Thinking she must have missed the Amazonian princess. Just waiting for the moment that Diana was going to walk through that doorway. Scold her for doing something stupid but ultimately hug her, happy that she was safe with the added promise that there will be extra hours of training.

There was no way that she had been out that long, and Diana wasn’t anywhere in sight. She had promised to never leave her alone. Luna could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She kept trying to rearrange her thoughts to at least get something that makes sense. She needed to get out of here and find her. The room was suddenly feeling small, and like everything was closing in. Her body felt like it was on autopilot as she felt herself stand up. Though she also found herself unable to move an inch. 

Then something must have brushed her neck cause the next thing she knew was her body moving on its own. A sharp dagger made of wind metalized in her hand as the other grabbed whatever had touched her. That’s when she felt something shock her. Her body felt heavy, and everything became dark all at once.

When she woke back up again, she felt sluggish and could hear the quiet mumbling. Luna groaned and tried to rub her eyes, but something was stopping her. Looking at her right wrist, she noticed it was handcuffed to the railing. Her heart started picking up speed again, trying to figure out what was going on. She tried to call to the wind but found it ignoring her.

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch but drew her attention toward it. All the tension she had felt in her body floated away as Luna found Nora standing there. That’s when she suddenly remembered where she was and her freaking out. Her stomach dropped as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

“Are you okay,” Luna suddenly found the floor more interesting as she tried to find an answer to that question. 

She noticed an added reflection join hers and Nora’s. Glancing up, she saw a slim man with the group from earlier as well as Caitlin standing behind him. She looked over them, noting that they looked kind of wary. Though that shouldn’t surprise her, Luna did just attack one of them after they helped her. Running the bandaged hand through her dark brown hair, she briefly tried to think of what to do next. 

Whatever questions they had before, they were sure to have even more now. The young warrior jaw clenched, already knowing she wasn’t planning on answering certain ones. She just needed a way to get around them.

“Are you okay with me finishing checking over you,” the question seemed to break everyone out of it.

Luna nodded as the woman with light brown hair came closer. No one really said anything as Caitlin finished up her examination. All of them stood there, keeping a trained eye on her. She tried to ignore them, but her mind took in all the different emotions on their faces. It was all the mixture of either pity or defensive with some curiosity. 

“So, where you from,” an older man asked.

Luna looked over him if she remembered correctly. Nora said his name was Nash. Everyone kind of glared at him and Luna thought she saw an older African American woman named Cecile elbow him. He just shrugged before pointy looking over her again. Nora mumbled an apology on his behalf before handing the notepad back over to her.

The girl with the mismatched eyes shrugged it off before scribbling down an answer. It was a bit awkward with the cast on, but on the bright side, she didn’t feel pain with that hand. The writing was a bit shaky, but it was clear enough that the others could read it.

_Gateway City_

“What’s your full name,” Nash continued his questioning as he stepped around the others and came into the room.

“Really, Nash,” Caitlin asked, taking a step back from the patient.

Luna noted that she purposely missed touching her neck upwards this time around. The only thing she remembered Caitlin checking was her ears and eyes before her episode. She wasn’t complaining, though. 

“It’s just a simple question.”

While they argued about the questioning. Luna started scribbling her answer. They were just asking for her name, anyway. Any other line of questioning that got thrown her way, she could choose to answer. Besides, what were the chances that they were going to get deep personal questions? She could throw them off if they did, with just a few well-placed words. 

_Luna Scarlet Virgil-Prince_

She watched the man with long hair named Cisco type something in on an iPad. Luna wanted to get up and see what he was doing. Except she was still chained to the bed, and her abilities still seemed to be missing. 

“Don’t worry, he’s probably just checking police records. To see if you’ve been reported missing or something,” Nora explained quietly.

Luna looked over at her, still kind of surprise she was standing close. Except for Caitlin, everyone was still hovering outside her range. Even though Nash came into the room, he stood on the far side of it. 

“Can you explain what happened earlier,” Barry asked with his arms crossed.

There was a brief panic that rose in her chest. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she tried to gather her breathing. She was about the decline answering it until Cecile pushed forward.

“About the Minotaur, he means,” her shoulders relaxed.

She wasn’t sure if that’s what he meant but was happy for any excuse to explaining her freak out. The pen hovered over the paper deciding how much she should write. The full expiation would take forever to write. Luna wasn’t even sure if they knew about the deformed bodies that were being found. If they didn’t, she would have to go into everything that involved that. 

“Hey guys, is she still awake,” a new feminine voice asked.

Peeking over their shoulders, two women walked into the room. Neither of them looks familiar. They pushed their way to the front before taking in the sight of Luna. She guessed they mustn’t have been informed of her episode earlier since the woman with short hair came forward. Luna thought she saw Cisco twitch for a second.

“I’m Camila,” the young girl behind introduces herself as Allegra. 

Luna flips back to the page with her name using it as her introduction. Both stood there, confused, which was a common theme when she met people. Without thinking, she tried to sign to them before quickly remembering she’s attached to the bed still.

“Any particular reason she’s in cuffs,” Allegra asked, looking back to the group. 

“Dad was just worried about her accidentally hurting herself. He figured her waking up in a strange place wouldn’t really sit well with her. He was just about to take them off. Right, dad,” Nora explained with a sickly-sweet smile.

Luna watched a muscle twitch in Barry’s jaw as he moved to uncuff her. The young warrior had to give props to the small girl. She knew how to play her father into her hands. Once she was freed, she gave a slight nod of thanks and made a quick note to officially apologize later. Though she did notice, he continued to stand in front of her while holding on to the handcuffs. 

Nash began catching the two new arrivals up with what’s been happening as Luna took to scrambling the most basic information that they need to know. Her mind kept wandering back to her remaining family and thinking of every scenario that she could possibly be in. Her not being here kept putting the worse situations first. The girl with the mismatched eyes could feel her chest tighten but was otherwise managing. It helps that writing everything down until now was a great distraction.

From the corner of her eye, something moving caught her eye. Following it, Allegra stood before her and fulling facing her.

“You okay?” She asked but also signed, surprising everyone.

“Fine,” Luna tapped her thump against her chest with her finger splayed out.

“How do you-,” Iris started the question everyone wants to voice.

“Took American Sign Language in school, and while I was in juvie,” she answered.

Luna slid her right hand across her left side with a small smile, happy that there was someone that she could easily communicate with. Allegra touched her chin before moving it outward.

“Can I ask what your friend’s name is,” Barry spoke up to bring the attention to him.

“Wonder Woman, but her real name is Diana Prince,” Allegra vocalized for the young warrior.

Everyone stood frozen as they looked over her. Luna started worrying that she may have given too much information. 

“You know Wonder Woman,” Cisco asked, addressing her for the first time since she woke up.

Luna nodded before moving her hands to communicate that Wonder Woman was her guardian. She nearly laughed as she watched his brain tried to catch up with what she just gave out. 

“The last time you saw her was during the mission,” Iris asked, continuing with the line of questioning before.

Luna nodded.

“Is there any way for you to contact her.”

The girl with mismatched eyes began to explain that her gauntlets were made explicitly for that. Caitlin nodded as she went to go fetch the gloves. Cisco went over to the large computers and began typing something in. While everyone briefly turned to their own conversations, Luna gained Barry’s attention as she wrote down her apology. 

He nodded with a small smile before patting her shoulder. Thankfully he didn’t ask for further explanation. None of them had, Luna really wanted it to stay that way. Allegra came a bit closer, and they began to have their own conversation. From beside her, Nora watches intensely confused, but also interested. She looked like she was attempting to pick up what was being said but was having trouble. 

Glancing around the room, she noted that some people were still missing from the fight. Picking to her notepad, she wrote down some questions for Nora. She watched as her hazel eyes widen for a second before her mouth opened and closed. The small woman excused herself before speeding over to her parents, who looked at her like she just robbed a bank. She said something that Luna couldn’t make out before watching Barry and Iris drag her away. 

Luna felt herself flinch as she called the wind, and this time, it responded by taking the shape of a dagger. Allegra grabbed her attention and quickly explain that they were just going to talk. She let go of the weapon as she settled back into conversation with the other woman. Occasionally her eyes went back to the entrance, waiting for Nora and her parents to come back. 

She figured if no one was concern about this, then she shouldn’t be either. Though Luna still felt a weird sense of protectiveness. 

“Hey, Luna,” hearing her name called looked up to find Caitlin walking back toward with her gloves in hand.

Taking them, she noticed that the right one looked newly repaired. 

“Cisco fixed them up while you were,” she trailed off, seeming to choose her words carefully, “so any way we wanted to repair, just in case it had any information about you.”

Luna nodded and slipped them on. She quickly began to type out a message for Diana feeling her heart pick up. Hopefully, Luna could meet up with her here or something. She just needed to ensure that the Amazon was safe. That the only positive connection to her past was unharmed. 

Keeping her eyes on the clock, she watched as the minutes ticked by. With each time the small hand moved, she felt like it was another day passing by. She wasn’t sure when, but apparently, Cecile had moved to stand next to her as she placed a comforting hand on her back. Or at the very least trying. She could feel her foot shaking, and her eyes burn, waiting for the return message.

“You said that Diana Prince was your guardian right,” Cisco asks his voice has a strange tone to it.

Luna nodded, letting her mind take a brief break from the consent wonder.

She watched him press his lips together as he had an internal debate with himself. Camila stood over his shoulder, but her face slowly dropped as she read whatever was on screen. Nash walked over, and he looked like he just witnesses a terrible car accident. The Indiana Jones wannabe even had a look of pity as his eyes looked back over at her. Cisco called Barry over as he and the rest of his family came back in. Whatever was on the screen couldn’t be good news; if every person looks at, it was suddenly giving her a pitting look. Luna moved to stand up but felt Cecile tighten her grip on her.

“Sorry about this,” the man with the long hair touched something that caused the screen to change.

Luna felt bile in her throat as she took in the screen. The smiling face of Diana and her from a Gala stared back at her. She could partially remember the event, from when the Amazonian and some other people teamed up to open a Greek museum based on their mythology. It detailed how Diana had brought back pieces from people who claimed to have discovered it. When she tried to return, they had come up with the idea to instead set up a place where people can learn about the myths behind the pieces.

Except this article was completely different. The headline displaced the text that might as well be a ton of bricks falling on the young warrior.

**_Local Art Dealer Diana Prince and her ward Luna Virgil-Prince Have Official Been Reported Missing._ **


	3. Chapter 3

“According to resources, a fellow colleague of Ms. Prince went to check-in on the duo. Stating the reasoning behind the visit was that she had not shown up for work for two days and not having called in. Explaining that it was highly unusual for her, and if she was going to be gone for longer than half a day, she would have called in to inform them. They tried knocking for what seemed like hours before eventually giving up. Upon police arrival, they found that what looked the pair have not been home for days.” 

Luna tuned out the rest of what the reporter was talking about. The only thing on her mind was where her friend was. If she had gotten a couple broken bones just from fighting one minotaur on her own, then what happened to Diana. Sure, she has seen her get a few cuts and bruises, but those healed up just as quickly as they appeared. But this was different. As far as Luna could remember, she never recalled the Amazon ever mentioning receiving any severe injury. 

Her stomach kept turning as the worrying just built on top of one another. After seeing that article earlier, she and Cisco started looking up what was being reported on the disappearances. At first, they thought she and Diana had just gone on an unexcepted trip or to visit some newly discovered artifact. However, quickly it turned into a missing person’s case. The police reported that all their stuff was still there, including wallets and cars. 

Unless Diana knows that they are going to be basically working overtime, she doesn’t like to bring their wallets or personal belongings. Besides, the visit was only expected to take place over the weekend at the most. They had found something that could help with the case, and Diana had wanted to check it out. Wishing to act fast, they grabbed their gear and took off. Luna briefly wonders if she had alerted one of the other costume heroes about where they were going. 

Maybe she should have done that. Somebody could have…done something. She wasn’t sure what that would have been, though. For all, she knows they could have found Diana after Luna had decided to run after the minotaur. They could have provided her with back up and helped figure out what was going on. Usually, she would get in contact with Superman or Batman, but both were out of commission. It also didn’t help that she and Diana still haven’t introduced themselves to Supergirl and Batwoman yet and vice versa. 

She could probably get in contact with them now. Make a rush introduction and explain everything. Luna made a mental plan to revisit where she and Diana were, perhaps go back to her apartment, and get their contact info. Part of her hoped that everything was still there, even if it was a slim chance. At least there was a slight possibility of something being there. The place was basically a lab. There was no way whoever was running could have gotten all that stuff out there and left it like nothing had happened. 

Luna just needed to get back there and find something anything. What if Diana was there, locked up, or something. The person was experimenting on people, she was sure having someone like Wonder Woman would be a dream come true for them. Who knew that they could have done to her by now? How would her demi-god blood react to whatever that creep was experimenting with? Or what if her blood was being harvested. Was that even possible?

Just thinking about it, Luna felt her stomach drop. What if when she went there, she found her body. If the Amazon Princess could get cuts and bruises, who’s to say Diana couldn’t die. Diana had shared the story about how she killed Ares. An actual god, which means that the same could happen to her. 

“Dude, you gotta stop spacing out like that,” hearing the voice snapped Luna out of her racing thoughts.

“Sorry,” a closed fist circled the center of her chest.

Looking back at the tablet that Cisco handed her, she clicked on the next article. Even though the information was basically just getting repeated at this point, Luna continued to read them. It was rare, but sometimes something new would come up. Anytime something new did come up, Nora would write it on the transparent whiteboard. Joe had gone out to see if any of his police contacts knew anything about the case. Ralph had also gone, he said something about doing detective work, but she honestly wasn’t listening.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Barry and Iris quietly arguing about something. She also saw that smaller brunette avoiding looking at her parents by splitting her attention between her phone and writing down new information. Luna hoped that whatever they were talking about earlier didn’t cause too much trouble. She didn’t like causing problems when it wasn’t needed. 

“Okay, so this what we have so far,” Cisco announced himself as he rolled in another transparent whiteboard.

“First, there’s a Frankenstein wannabe.”

“Second, as far as we know, he’s had one successful creation with the minotaur,” Caitlin added.

“Third somehow it made a portal,” Iris stated, remembering what Luna talked about earlier.

“Fourth Luna and Wonder Woman were the ones who found the lab,” the man with long hair wrote down.

“What made you guys go there,” Barry came a bit closer as he looked over the beginnings of the list.

Luna bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to recall that memory. They had been looking into any clues as to could help them with what was going on. Luna was rereading where all the victims were found. Seeing if there was a familiar location or at least a pattern. She instead ended up finding a website dedicated to the incidents. At the time, she hadn’t thought anything of it. Unsolved mysteries usually tend to pique people’s interest. So, people being found deformed and looking like there were merging with something. Defiantly grabbed their attention. 

Out of curiously, she clicked on it and found different theories from a bunch of people. Of course, there were the classics like aliens being involved and the government trying to make a new type of super-soldier. The one that drew her attention, however, was one discussing the possible places this could be taking place. She knew that the possibility of people just making things up was high, but it did give her ideas of where to investigate.

Besides, a lot of theories people come up with must originate from somewhere, right? Not everyone just blames it on random things but investigate it. There must be something that sparks an idea for that theory to form. Thankfully the ideas people came up with did seem to be leading someplace. She had written down some of the areas that were mentioned, thinking they could be a starting point. Even if the police already searched them, they could look again. Having a new pair of eyes on the place can always be helpful. Plus, it could possibly give them new ideas about where to look next.

Recalling all this information, though, just made the bile in her throat rise. Slowly Luna pointed to herself, finding the tablet more interesting than anything else in the room. Her fingers hovered over the screen, suddenly feeling angry. Biting the inside of her cheek, she scolded herself for thinking of even going to that place. 

“Some conspiracy website I found, were discussing the cases. They talked about places that were close by,” Allegra interpreted while Luna signed.

“Do you remember where it was,” Irish asked, grabbing another tablet and a weird-looking device.

Luna nodded and gave her the location. 

“Okay, we’ll check it out tomorrow,” she wanted to protest Barry’s idea but didn’t move her hands at all.

In her opinion, they should go now. The more time wasted meant, the more time Diana is missing and possibly in danger. Her mind was still filling in the blanks of what could be happening to her. The idea of having to wait just gave more fuel to the fire.

 _I’m going_  
Everyone's head turned toward Luna as she held up her notepad and kicked the metal part of the bed.

“No, you’re not,” Barry shook his head, looking at her like she’s nuts.

“You're still injured,” Caitlin joined, gesturing toward her cast.

Luna looked down at the plaster encasing her wrist and leg. Right she was hurt, but she still wanted to go with them. The young warrior was sure there was a way for her to help. Besides, she needed to go, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust them. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure how she quite felt about them. Hell, the people in costumes still hadn’t made an appearance in front of her beside Nora. But that didn’t matter, the young warrior just wanted to make sure that the only person that she considered family was still alive.

“I know the layout of the building. I saw everything that was there. I can help. I have a better idea of what to expect in there than you guys,” Luna’s hands move feverishly, and it was impressive that Allegra was able to keep up.

At times like this, Luna wished she could speak on her own or that they knew Sign Language. It felt weird at times to have someone talk for you and hope that they get the right vocal inflection that she wants to convey. 

“I’m sorry, but we can’t risk that. Like Caitlin said, you're injured, and we don’t know what dangers there are. We can’t be worried about you and trying to look out for everything,” Barry tried to explain through the dark-haired girl wasn’t having it.

“Bullshit, I can take care of myself, and I know what to expect now.”

“Even so, are you going to be able to defend yourself.”

Luna’s hands froze mid-air as Irish cut in.

“Look, think about it like this. Would Diana want you to go.”

She felt the inside of her jaw twitch. She could practically hear the Amazon berating her for even thinking of doing something like that. Telling her that all she is doing is putting her life in even more danger. Then proceeding to tell her that she needed to work on her impulses. That they lead her into more trouble than it was worth.

But her friend was in danger, and she needed to help. The other would never leave her behind if the roles were reversed. Though the other probably wouldn’t be injured and would have a solidified plan of action. 

“I still want to go. I can figure out how to protect myself.” In her mind, she tried to piece together a plan. She just needed a way to stay balanced and be able to fight with her left instead of her right. There were several weapons in mind she could use that required a single hand.

“How about we pick up tomorrow? Once we get something to eat and some rest. Maybe we can figure something out,” Nora said, closing the cap on her marker, trying her best to dissolve the tension in the room.

No one argued as everyone started drifting off. Caitlin told Luna that she could either stay in the med bay or move over to the lounge area. Personally, Luna wanted to continue to argue her case in joining the mission but knew she should at least come up with a better reason as to why. Maybe if the dark-haired woman came up with a solid plan, they would let her join. Possibly in a place that didn’t remind everyone of where she ended up here. 

Caitlin's shoulders seemed to relax once Luna chooses the lounge area. Guess she figured that she needed a break from everyone. Possibly the closet thing to a doctor here, the light-haired brunette ran off to grab some crutches. Upon her return, she helped Luna make the right adjustments for her aggressive height. 

“Okay, do you feel dizzy or anything.” Luna shook her head, securing her fingers around the handgrip. 

Luna slowly moved around the balcony. Caitlin had gone back to the lab since she wanted to check over Luna’s vials some more. Barry had run out to grab some food. Iris had stayed back and was on the phone with someone. Allegra had offered to stay, but Luna declined the offer. She honestly just needed some alone time as she tried to think of how she was going to sneak out with the search party tomorrow. Using the crutches, she moved back inside, catching a glimpse of her gauntlet’s on a nearby table. 

Cisco had carried over the gauntlets while Caitlin showed her where she’ll be sleeping. The long-haired guy to his credit tried to be discreet when he started questioning her. Cisco wanted to see if there was anything in it that might have told them who she was. He noticed the little clickers, they looked to attach to the sensors on the inside. Cisco asked for clarification on how that works, already piecing together the tapping was related in some way.

Luna tried to respond to the best of the ability, but trying to walk and sign at the same time with crutches was harder than it looked. To add even more to his credit, Cisco caught on to her struggle and switch to yes, no questions. Did you make this? _No_. Did someone else make this? _Yes_. Do you use Morse code? _Yes_. Joe, mention seeing you use a shield is it part of the gauntlet. _Yes_. To which he then mumbled something about making sure he didn’t accidentally delete that feature. Can Wonder Woman really lift a tank above her head? _Yes_. 

He asked her if he could also discuss her powers with him later. Luna thought about declining, but she also remembered that she attacked one of them. She doubted he meant any harm about knowing what she can do. Considering that when they cuffed her and wasn’t able to call upon her powers. They must have other ways to make sure she can’t use them if she posed a threat, aside from the cuffs. So, she nodded, Cisco made plans to met with her tomorrow afternoon to get a further explanation.

Luna wanted to change the time but thought better of it. If she went along with it, maybe they would let her go with. Them knowing how her powers worked could give them more reason to go together. Even convince that she could fend for herself during the search. Though that was only going to help a little.

“Hey, I brought you some blankets and pillows,” yellow and purple lightning faded as Nora appeared in the room.

Luna nodded her thanks and made her way over to the circular couch. Lowering herself onto the soft cushions, the girl with mismatched eyes let out a sigh of relief, getting the weight off her upper body. Caitlin had said that she’ll come by later to escort her back to the X-Ray machine. She had meant to check to see how her bones are healing but had forgotten. 

“Dad should be here soon with some pizza.” 

Luna nodded again, and as she started missing with her wrist cast. The place looked beautiful, like something out of the upscale penthouse. It had a small kitchen that she was told she was free to get water out of. Though Cisco made special care to warn her against touch his stuff. 

“Are you going to be okay being by yourself.” Luna nodded again, trying to give a reassuring smile. 

To be honest, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure. Her mind kept going back to what might be happening with her friend and think of ways to get herself on the mission. Luna was kind of regretting now telling Allegra to go home. Though she wasn’t sure how much help that other girl could have provided.

“Is it okay if I stay with you until my dad gets back.” 

Luna didn’t really get time to answer as Nora took a seat next to her. Though Luna still nodded, she was pretty sure the girl wouldn’t take no for an answer anyway. Picking up the notepad, the girl with the mismatched eyes wrote down a question, not wanting things to get awkward or too quiet between them. To also hopefully get her mind off what was going on. Passing the yellow paper over to the short-haired woman Nora looked over it before handing it back.

“I’m finishing up my degree in Forensic Science at Central University. Papa Joe said he’ll get me an internship at the precinct if I keep my grades up. You,” she leaned her head against her hand.

Luna quickly wrote down that she worked with Diana and helped with setting up appointments and meetings. Often looking into artifacts that have just been found and seeing what civilization they may have come from. To hopefully give them back or set up something so others can learn from it. Its kind made her wonder if the Mythology Exhibit had anything to do with what’s going on now. Her stomach started twisting in on itself.

“Hey, Uncle Cisco is probably going to ask this tomorrow but, were you born with your abilities or did something happen,” Nora asked, knocking the other girl out of her thoughts.

 _Born with it_.

“Same,” the girls’ excitement was kind of contagious. 

She smiled before holding her hand out and making a fist with her thumb and pinkie out gesturing between the two of them. It took her a bit, but Nora copied the gesture. Luna nodded in approval smiling just a little.

They go one with like this for a while, one asking a question than the other answering. Then the one who asked the questions giving their version of the answer to it. Occasionally, Luna showing Nora a sign for a specific word. Slowly turning this into a game of twenty questions. That eventually turned into a hundred. Though an unknown problem popped into Luna’s head that she knows she’ll need to be answered sooner or later.

 _Who did I hurt during my freak out_?

Luna quickly passed over the notepad, her body yelling at her to move but also still not allowing her. She could practically see the wheels in Nora’s head-turning. Looking up from her back toward the paper, having a debate with herself. She handed back the notepad before holding her hands together. Luna quickly started worrying that she had hurt Nora during her freak out.

“Well, the good news is that you didn’t hurt anyone; all you did was hold an air…knife…. blade to Caitlin’s neck. We were able to hold you back enough to not even get a scratch on her,” Luna felt her shoulders relax at the answer, and made a mental note to apologize to the woman.

Though another question popped into her mind.

 _What shocked me_.

She watched as Nora’s cheeks turn a light pinkish color. The smaller of the two started picking at her nails. 

“That one was on me,” Luna felt her eyes widen as she carefully closed in on herself.

“I’m sorry, you were freaking out and seemed to be off in your own world. Your heart rate exceeded, and you started hyperventilating. Caitlin tried to help calm you down, she tried making eye contact with you, but then you did that whole air knife thing,” Nora continued rambling on for a bit helping the other girl reconnect missing pieces.

Luna nodded along, allowing her to get everything out. She remembered most of what happened, but other parts were still a blur. After she knocked her out, Nora’s dad had put some cuffs on her. Which Luna guessed were designed to block her powers. Fair enough in all honesty.

_Sorry about that, I have a thing about people touching my neck._

Nora nodded her understanding and was careful to not ask any more questions. Wanting to change the subject, Luna wrote down the next question she had. Looking at Nora shrugged before answering.

“Sure, I don’t see anything wrong with that, but I just can’t you, their real names.”

Luna gave her a thumbs up, smiling.

“Okay, so the guy in red is called the Flash. The guy in the navy blue is called the Elongated Man.”

The girl with mismatched eyes gave her a questioning look.

“He doesn’t really like it either. Anyway, the woman in the blue outfit is called Killer Frost.”

Luna took in all the information and was sure to file it away. She’s convinced they were going to be there tomorrow to help with the mission. She did want to ask if Killer Frost and Caitlin were related in some way, but figure that was probably breaking some rule. 

_So, you, your mom, dad, and everyone here works with the others._

Nora hesitated for a beat before answering yes. Luna wanted to ask more questions, but right at that moment, Barry walked into the room with Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco with the pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Times like this, Nora wished she had super hearing. Both of her parents were in the living room, talking about something. That something most likely being Luna. Probably about rather or not she's a threat. Most of the arguing coming from her dad. Not that she could really blame him. Given her father's history of people popping out nowhere, claiming to be a friend and then backstabbing them.

The dinner they had at Star Labs was awkward enough. No one really said anything except to air out details about tomorrow's mission. They weren't sure how big it was or if it was still dangerous, so it was an all hands-on deck type of deal. From the corner of her eye, Nora watched Luna fidget as she ate her pizza. She could tell, Luna wanted to join not only on planning the mission but also going along. As much as she would have liked for the woman to join them, her Aunt Caitlin and dad were right. She was still injured, and considering they were basically going into the unknown, the risk was way too high.

Shifting in her bed, she looked out the window. Briefly, she thought about running back over to Star Labs to check on her. Then Nora thought better of it. The youngest West-Allen know she needed to get some sleep, but her mind was in hyperdrive. It was like a tiny speedster was running around to different topics inside her mind. Ranging from what they were going to find tomorrow, too, if whatever was going to affect Central City, and then to the mystery that is Luna.

In the week she's been unconscious, Nora would listen in on updates about the other woman. Up until today, Uncle Cisco has been calling her Minotaur Girl, despite Aunt Caitlin's resistance. Everyone else has been calling Jane Doe while trying to find any information on her. Which proved more difficult than one could have imagined. Between all of them, no one could put it together. Eventually, they gave up, figuring whenever she woke up, they can gain answers. That only made Nora want to learn more about her.

Starting mostly with what the deal with the Minotaur was. One moment she was at her friend Lia's house watching the ceremony. That was supposed to be a celebration of turning down old buildings and making them into a new orphanage. Instead, she was as a sudden cloud of dust appeared only to reveal some creature hitting something. Thankfully her friend knew of her double life, so when the single came out, she didn't need to make an excuse.

Once she got there, everything was inside, to say the lease. There was a Minotaur, and Papa Joe was holding up a beaten woman dressed in some dented and bloodied armor. Just looking at her, the youngest West-Allen looked tired and in pain. If she wasn't being held up, she'd probably be on the ground passed out. Then from there, things just got weird.

At first, she didn't think much about it since the other was severely hurt. Nora just figured that she couldn't speak because she was hurt or the Minotaur and done something. Though depending on how one saw it, she was proven. Luna never explained, but when asked if it was the cause of the monster, she just said no. Even when they were asking her questions about her health, she didn't explain. Though from what she could tell, the other woman differently kept something from them.

That, also including her random appearance with the Minotaur, and her accidentally attacking Caitlin, things were Luna's stance with the team was a bit rocky. Personally, Nora felt like they should give her a chance. In all fairness, if she had randomly landed in someplace unfamiliar and around a bunch of people she didn't know, she probably wouldn't open to them as well. Also, taking into consideration that the simple neck touch freaked her out. Something told her that there was something deeper going on with the other woman.

Her walls were up, and she was taking care to allow which information she let out. Her dad didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Even with the knowledge, she did provide, it was only those that seemed to benefit her. Mostly to help her friend, who is apparently Wonder Woman. Nora still finds it insane and made her question more things.

Luna kept calling Diana, her caregiver. Which just made her wonder where her actual parents were. Then again, in all the articles and news feed she watched, she never saw mention of them. All of them talked about how Luna was in the care of the well-respected Art Dealer. None of them really going into detail about. Just another thing that makes her mysterious. 

Hearing the door close to her parents' room, Nora tried to shut off her thoughts for the night. She wondered if they concluded about whatever they were talking about. Honestly, the youngest West-Allen doubts it, both are stubborn in their own way. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She needed to get some sleep.

"Morning," Nora announced herself zooming into the room.

Luna looked up from her spot by the desk. She gave a soft smile that almost looked sad. Nora noticed the girl's foot bouncing up and down. Her mismatched colored eyes also had bags under them. She figured today was going to be hard for her. If she wasn't already in a leg cast, Nora wouldn't be surprised if Luna had slipped in with them. Though even if she just had the cast on her wrist, her dad still wouldn't have let her join in.

The youngest speedster noticed that the crutches she was given were missing. She if figured the other woman must have used her powers to get there. Without a second thought, Nora ran to the last place, she remembered seeing the crutches. Coming back, she handed them over to Luna, who just now seemed to notice that she had forgotten the crutches. 

"How'd you sleep last night," she asked, taking a seat in the only other available chair.

Another thing Nora noticed was that Luna tended to hesitate before answering. She can't quite tell if this is just her thinking over her answer or if she was thinking of a favorable one. When Luna didn't hesitate, the woman lied like last time, when Nora was making sure that the young woman would be okay to be alone. She had the same sad smile then.

"Fine," the smaller girl took special note at how she signed the word fine.

Learning Sign Language is something she never really considered. Though now she wishes she had. Most of her time had been taken up with learning Latin, seeing it as being helpful toward her career. Maybe knowing how to sign could have helped Luna a bit more. Instead of just having Allegra to communicate with, she could have someone else as well. 

_You're going on the mission, right?_

It would probably be a whole lot easier for Luna to not have to write it down every time.

"Yeah," in a blink of an eye, Nora went to put on XS suit.

Holding the mask in her hands, Nora chuckled as she watched Luna's eyes readjust to the movement. One of the many questions the youngest West-Allen found herself wanting to ask is precisely what the other woman was. Nora remembered her sharing that she was born with her abilities, but that just propped more questions. Such as, was she a metahuman or an alien. 

Hearing something slam against the table, she looked over to the mysterious girl.

_Where's everyone else?_

Taking a quick glance around, she noticed that it was, in fact, just in them. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she looked up. How did she manage not to notice that none of the others had been here? 

"On their way," inside her head, she added hopefully.

She wasn't sure of having superhearing was one of Luna's abilities and didn't want to test that out just yet. Though then again, she may be able to read minds also. However, she hadn't done anything to indicate that she could. But she could have just been very good at hiding it as well. She's so asking Cisco if she could sit-in on Luna's power debriefing and make sure that said person is okay with it as well.

Luna nodded before turning back to the monitors. She was looking up more stories about her friend. Nora felt her shoulders slump; the smaller woman could only imagine what Luna must be feeling. She had done her fair shares of fuck ups that caused her to feel terrible. In this case, however, Nora doubted anything, Nora has done in her past could compare to what Luna felt. In her mind, she wanted to try and comfort her. Maybe let her know that things haven't always gone to plan for her, either. Though none of the things she could come up with seemed to be able to be even equal to what she was going through.

If her dad, her family, or anyone she considered family had any, they don't really share. The closest she can think of is her Aunt Kara, but she knows that the Kryptonian doesn't like to talk about it. According to her Aunt Lena, however, Mon-El wasn't that great, to begin with, and was kind of happy when he was gone. Though the CEO does admit that it could have been under better circumstance and it was less abrupt as it was. 

"Hey, can you answer a question for me," Nora asked, stepping closer toward Luna.

The dark-haired girl looked up from the screen. The young speedster had to admit that one of the most striking features was her different colored eyes. It's kind of made her wonder if her heritage had anything to do with it. She knew for a fact that ordinary humans could have different colored eyes but for Luna if it was different. 

Depends

She gave a shy smile, and Nora was almost thankful she didn't respond with 'can you.' 

"Is it okay if I sit-in on you and Cisco discussing your powers," Luna raised a brow, simply surprise that was her question.

"Actually, I think it's better if we all joined in," the arrival of the older speedster caused both girls to flinch.

Turning around, Barry walked in his Flash costume, his face entirely covered. Glancing over to where the suit usually displayed, Nora wondered when her dad had the time to get it and put it on. 

"This way, you don't have to repeat yourself."

She briefly wondered if that's just a clever excuse, or her dad just wanted a reason to trust her. Luna nodded though she noticed the other woman tensing up a bit. The girl with the mismatched eyes turned back to the monitors and began rereading the articles. Her dad just nodded as he took care not to go near either of them. 

Her parents were still mad big time about letting the other woman know her secret. Though more her dad than her mom. Her mom was semi-understanding since none of them had excepted her to wake up so soon. Her dad was just more concerned over their identity getting exposed. She knows he has his reasons, but she just wished that he would give the other girl a chance. At the very least, consider it.

"Okay, who's ready to go search for Wonder Woman," Cisco bellowed, holding up his tablet like it was a flag.

Luna quickly perked up, giving the long hair man her full attention. The others eventually walked in with Ralph and Caitlin in their costumes respectably. Gathering around the clear board, they went over the plan again. It was simple, but the simplest things can sometimes go crazy wrong. 

According to Luna, the place wasn't that secretive. The building was just abandoned, and nobody bothered to go in it or claimed it. She stated from the outside, it looked normal, but once you go inside, everything got weird. Her and Wonder Woman had walked around until they were attacked when they found steps to the basement. Luna wasn't sure what Minotaur was doing, but she knew it was trying to get someplace.

Which pretty much how she rounded up where she was now. With all this information, the plan seemed simple. She and her dad would check the outside first make sure there wasn't anything out there waiting to surprise them. Once that was done, all of them would go inside and proceed to split up. Ralph and her dad would take them upstairs, and she and Caitlin would make their way to the basement. 

Though it wasn't said out loud, they were banking on the place being deserted. Hopefully, some clues were left behind. Uncle Cisco walked to the left-sided monitor and hit something that caused the screen to divide into four separate sections. Hitting something on the tablet, the screens suddenly displayed the main room from four different perspectives.

"Since I'm not sure if the cameras there work, I'm going to use these instead," Uncle Cisco explained, making sure that all the cameras came in the clear.

"So, when did you…," Elongated man started before trailing off.

"Uh, whenever the last time I update your guy's costumes."

Accepting that as an answer, everyone got to work on final preparations. Luna had moved closer to the camera screens. Most likely feeling a bit better about being able to see what's happening. Cisco had grabbed an extra seat and moved next to her. He tried moving her over but just successes in moving himself. The girl with the mismatched eyes got the picture though and scouted over. 

Fitting her mask on her face, Nora felt herself relax a bit. There was always something lifting about having her costume on. She felt more secure about herself while wearing her XS costume. Though she still had to be more mindful of her action. According to her parents, she has an attendee to act before thinking, 

"Everyone ready to go," Flash asked, holding up the Breach Device.

Iris wished them luck being careful not to give Barry a kiss before he left. All of them said their goodbyes with Barry promising to find Diana. Luna briefly looked up before giving a small nod and smile. Clicking the button with the coordinates of the warehouse already logged in the blue portal popped up. Taking a deep breath, they all jump through one at a time. Nora waved one last time, trying to give the other woman a reassuring smile before joining the others.

A brief flash, and they were all standing in front of a vast building. It honestly looked like it hasn't been touched years. In front of the building, there was an old broken sign. From the looks of it, it seemed like this place was a manufacturing plant. Though she couldn't really tell what the site may have produced. 

"Okay, ready," her dad's voice reached her ears.

Nora quickly nodded her head and took off. As she ran, time slowed down as she used the Speed Force. XS looked around, taking in everything around her. From what she could see, there were pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Even though there was a road nearby, nobody seems to be using them. Nora wondered if she should check where they go but decided to save that for later.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed her dad literally running around and up the building. For a place that probably barley got any use except for the mad scientist, it seemed to be holding up well. When everything seemed secure, both ran over to meet with their comrades. Giving the single, the four of them moved inside.

With a blast of ice, the door blows open, allowing them to begin their search. Though that quickly became dashed once the group of superheroes entered. It was empty except for a few bugs flying around. The only sound was the echo of their footsteps as they walked to the center of the building. Nora wasn't sure how but whoever was here, they seem to have managed to move out on time.

"Hey, can you guys hear me," Iris's voice came through their earpieces.

After confirmation of each of them, the Journalist West-Allen continued. "Luna mentioned that there were machines on the floor you guys are on. Try to see if there are dust prints."

Nora and Barry ran around, taking care to notice any discoloration on the ground. Luckily whoever tried to hide their place here didn't do as good as a job as they wanted. Nora found a table out of the way that looked like it had some tool on it. Using her wrist band, she took a quick picture figuring maybe they can piece together what was used. Even better possibly where to get them. Not finding anything else, she ran over to the others who were discussing what they've seen. 

"Remember the plan. If anything goes wrong, call in back up," everyone nodded and split up into pairs.

Killer Frost and Nora made their way to where Luan described the door to the basement. The smaller of the two stepped forward to open the door as the frosty woman prepared for a possible attack. Giving the nod, Nora pulled open door as Killer Frost made to blast whatever is on the other side. Only nothing was there, but they did wait for a while to be sure nothing was going to get them. 

Confident that they were in the clear, the duo made their way inside. Hitting the light on the sleeve of their costumes, the dark was somewhat lite up. It felt like they were entering some dark cave. With each step, she felt her muscles tense up. That they couldn't tell how far they were going. The only clue they got was a fading line that was leaning them down.

Feeling her foot hit what felt like solid ground, a bright light flashed them. Caught off guard, Nora could hear Killer Frost conjure up ice as she, in turn, tapped into the speed force. When their eyes finally adjusted to the light, she found what looked like a dungeon. Though all the cages were opened and empty. Radioing-in that they found something and the guys responding with they did as well. Though her dad stated that they'll come down and met them. 

Stepping toward the cages, Nora took care to scan the inside of them. Frost stepped in after looking to see if there was anything that they could take with them. Some of the cages had chains inside them, others looked like they had burned marks, and the rest were just empty. Though in a few, she noticed there was blood to which she scanned, and Frost scraped up as must she could.

"Whatcha ladies find," Ralph asked rather loudly. 

Everyone gave him a hushed look to which Ralph directed his attention to what looked like a hose. Sighing, Nora went back to investigate the cages and collecting data. Until she found a double door at the end of the room. They were two massive steel doors that had chains attach to them. She observed the door seeing if there was anything trigged to stop her.

Either this person was super cocky or didn't feel the need to protect themselves. Or that they just figured nobody would ever find them. Anyway, this person had an ego.

"Found something," Killer Frost called, walking up to the door with the Flash and Elongated Man.

Nora nodded before taking a step back as Barry looked over the door as well. Killer Frost froze the lock and chains before breaking them off the handles. Then with Ralph stepping forward, he grabbed the handles. Bracing himself from any electric shock, he pulled on the handles swinging the doors open. All of them waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Nora shrugged as they all looked toward each other as so far the mission has been pretty bland.

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them, Ralph said, "Let's go salvaging."

He moved forward only to trip over something. A soft beeping started as the stretchy man quickly looked for the source. Without hesitation, Barry and Nora move toward the room as they searched for the bomb. Finding the wire, the smallest one of the group saw the line disappear under a shelving unit. Dropping to her knees, spotted a blinking light. Receiving the deceive, it quickly vanished as her father took it.

In the distance, the building shook with a loud boom. Nora could hear her mom calling for her dad, which made her wonder if his camera got taken out. Her dad soon entered sounding breathless and with some soot on him. Barry radioed back to her mom, assuring her that he was okay. Once they made sure that there was no other threat, the group looked around the room. 

From what she could tell, it was filled with random junk and clothes. Upon further looking, she found a motorcycle helmet, violin case, and what looked like a mechanics overalls. Taking care not to touch anything even with her gloves on. Part of her was concern that if she did, they would suddenly disappear or fall apart. There was also just not wanting to mess with anything until someone else can actually take a look.

"I'm guessing we should call this in," Nora asked, looking at all the stuff.

Flash started contacting Papa Joe, seeing what was needed to be done. She wasn't sure where they were, and there was a possibility that they didn't like Superheroes much. Part of her wanted to touch the items. See what was left of the people who originally owned them.

"Hey guys, look," Ralph called out rather cheerfully.

Everyone looked toward him only to feel a slight annoyance wash over them.

"This is Sparta," they all resisted the urge to roll their eyes as Ralph looking like Russel Crowe laughed.

"Put back it, Elongated-Man," Barry ordered, returning to his conversation with Papa Joe.

"Wait, no, don't do that," Iris's voice rang in catching everyone off guard.

"Iris, what's wrong," Killer Frost asked. 

"Those belong to Wonder Woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the Arrowverse is going to be interesting when it returns


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_“Come here, my little warrior,” the soft familiar accented voice cooed._

_“Don’t worry, they’re gone. I won’t let anything hurt you.”_

Walking out of the police station Luna was quickly met with flashing lights and microphones. Not that she was really paying attention. Her whole body still felt numb. Like she wasn’t there anymore. At that point, she was basically on autopilot. The only thing she could really comprehend was the hand on her shoulder. Joe, along with some of the officers, were escorting her to an awaiting car. 

Luna wondered how many of these people cared. How many of them wanted to help find Diana Prince? How many of them were just there to chase a new story? Something that would put them in the spotlight. Part of her half expected to catch a glimpse of a dark-haired reporter. A familiar face with everything going on would ease her a bit. But she remembered that he had decided to leave with his wife to start a new life. 

The girl with the mismatched eyes felt her stomach curl. Luna wished she had talked to him about what it was like when he lost his home plant. Sure, their circumstances were different, but they're still had to be some comfort there. There were similarities between what the man of steel went through and her past. Though maybe she would have related more to Bruce. Wherever the hell that man disappeared to. Perhaps she should get in contact with Dick, there was a possibility that he knew. That or he could contribute to the effort to find Diana. He must know what’s going on by now. 

_“I’m not going to let anything hurt you, I promise,” a rush of emotions came over her._

She felt her throat tighten as she remembers the day Diana took her in. She thinks about the time they spent together in the fields. The Amazon Princess training her in combat and helping her get a hold of her powers. Piecing together what she can and cannot do. Diana calming Luna down when the nightmares happened. Helping her to find a new way to communicate when her former way of doing so when no longer an option. Just all of it made her want to see the closet person she had left to call family. 

She felt her breath leave her when she ran into something. Luna snapped back to reality as she took in her surroundings. She had been separated from Joe and the officers. They were on the other side of reporters as they tried to get back to her. Luna wasn’t sure how or when that happens, but she suddenly felt cornered. Out of instinct, she snapped her fingers to call the flames to her hands. Only to be reminded that she didn’t have the equipment that allowed her to do so. 

The tall woman tried to move away, but the reports refused to let her leave. All of them kept trying to shove their mics in her face. The bright lights from the camera made her snap her eyes close so she wouldn’t go blind. She thought she heard someone telling the people to move back, but she wasn’t sure. Cracking her eyes open, she noticed a woman about her height with a blonde ponytail standing in front of her. One person tried bum-rushing the woman only for the blonde to stop him with one hand against his chest. Luna could almost swear she saw the dude grimace in pain.

Luna flinched as a microphone, suddenly appeared over her shoulder.

“Can you tell us about your time with-,” the man got cut off when his mic suddenly froze.

Everything seemed to quiet down as Killer Frost stepped forward, seemingly looking down at the man. The crowd departed as the blonde woman sighed in relief, putting her arms down. She felt a gust of wind, and from the corner of her eye, a mixture of yellow and purple lightning appeared. Luna felt someone grab her arms before bringing her a bit closer.

“Take a deep breath,” she heard Nora say before suddenly everything became a blur.

One moment she was in front stun crowd of reports to suddenly being in the break room of S.T.A.R Labs. Her feet touched the ground as her stomach turn, while her vision tried to the right itself. Luna thought she heard Nora say oh shit, before whatever was in her stomach, came back up. She tried preparing herself to run to the nearby sink, but her body refused to move. Instead, she bent over to vomit as she felt another gust of wind sweep by.

“Sorry about that,” Nora said, patting Luna on her back as she stood over the trashcan.

The young warrior just nodded as she felt the nausea pass. Nora ran off again cause the next thing she knew, the speedster had a napkin and what would like mints in her hands. Luna signed, thank you before taking the items from her. Wiping her mouth and tossed the mint in her mouth, taking deep breaths. Glancing around, she noticed the sword and shield belong to Diana lying on the counter. She felt her shoulders drop, and her hand itch to touch them again.

_Once Nora reappeared at H.Q. with the sword and shield in hand, Luna quickly took them. A sensation of protectiveness surged through her. She felt a little wrong about snatching them out of other woman’s hands. However, she didn’t want anyone else to touch them. She looked over them, trying to find any imperfection on either of them. Though it was silly as far as Luna was concerned, it was challenging to destroy these weapons unless the other person was themselves a god._

_Still, it felt like that was the closest she’s been to the Amazon in weeks. Luna could feel her eyes start to burn as she thought back to when she held the shield. Just as this shield as protected me, it will do the same Diana had once told her. Though it was a few years from that day that could touch the sword._

_“Luna is it okay if I take the-,” Cisco didn’t get to finish as the girl with the mismatched eyes leveled him with a glare._

_She tightens her grip on the items, ready to defend them with her life. The long-haired man quickly put up his hands in a show of innocence. It suddenly occurred to her where she was and who she was with. All of them were looking at her with a sense of pity and concern. Luna felt her cheeks heat up as she loosens her grip on the weapons. Her body was one edge though ready to fight if anyone tried taking them from her._

_“Luna, Cisco is just going to check for any D.N.A. that might be on them,” Iris calmly explained, being the only person willing to move closer._

_“I’ll give them back as soon as I’m done. You can watch me examine the sword and shield if you want to.”_

_Luna glances down at what was currently the only connection between her and the woman who’s taken care of her since she was six; she didn’t want anyone else to touch them. It was bad enough that lunatic had placed their hands on them. Sure, they left it behind, but her point still stands. Only she and Diana can touch them. Then she thought about it and realize that the person behind this might have left their D.N.A behind. Reluctantly Luna handed Cisco the weapons which he carefully takes._

Hearing a thud, Luna was brought back to the present as she swings her attention toward the balcony. Without thinking twice, the wind swirled around her hand, forming into a staff. Holding her arm out, she pushed Nora behind her, ready to protect. Not really thinking about the fact that the tiny speedster could take care of herself. A blonde woman stood there, holding on to a brunette. The blonde had an S symbol on her chest that was familiar to her. 

“Hi Au-Supergirl, Ms. Luthor,” Nora greeted, hoping Luna didn’t notice the slip-up.

“Hi, Nora,” Supergirl chuckled as they came into the room.

“Dad told you.” The speedster sighed. 

Supergirl nodded, giving off a friendly smile.

Luna looked over the woman, called Supergirl. She had a similar smile to Superman but friendlier. The blonde almost gave off a puppy vibe. Glancing over the Kryptonian’s shoulder, she looked over the other woman. Her demeanor was dramatically different. The Luthor woman commanded the room despite the fact it was only the four of them. Though in hindsight, she should know better from the Luthor family. 

“Hi, I’m Kara Zor-El, but on earth, everyone calls me Kara Danvers,” Kara continued to give off a brilliant smile as she offered her hand to the girl with the different colored eyes.

Luna took it, waving away her wind staff. She noticed the Luthor woman looking over her as she continued to stand behind Kara. It made her slightly uncomfortable, given everything Luna knows of the Luthor name. All the facts that the Clark toward her about them started piling up inside her mind. Luna was curious as to how a Luthor and a Super can be in the same room without anything breaking.

A gust of wind blew by before she noticed Nora holding a notebook and a pen. Luna gave a soft smile before taking the items from her. She really needed to start carrying this around more. Clicking the pen, she quickly wrote down her name before shaping her fingers in the individual letters. 

The blond seemed to hesitate for a second but nodded. The young Luthor stepped forward, but her mood shifted. Instead of commanding the room, there was a calm. Her shoulders relaxed as the woman with green eyes stopped in front of her. Even though she was the tallest in the room, Ms. Luthor still made her feel a bit small. 

“I’m Lena Luthor, I’m sure you’ve heard of my family,” she seemed to try to make a joke of it, but she could see a glimmer of hurt.

Luna suddenly felt her chest tighten as she offered her hand. 

“What are you guys even doing here,” Nora asked hugging on to Kara.

“We saw the news,” Lena explained, her voice comforting, holding on to Luna’s hand.

She really wished this day was over. Part of her still prayed that she would wake up. Her eyes started looking over the ground. They had lent her some clothes until they figured out what they were going to do with the misplaced girl. The Flash and others had come up with a short term and admitted lose plan as to why they were there. So far, all they had was reveal one of the possible locations to the police and make it seem like they had found Luna there. There was still a lot to follow after that. The next phase of the plan would come together hopefully once she got the cast on her leg and wrist off. 

The only good thing about it was that the last time Caitlin checked, she almost looked healed. Luna honest couldn’t wait to get them off. Whenever she found Diana, she would rather her not see her like this. Her mind gravitated to the sword and shield. Thinking about all those kids who ran around playing with makeshift weapons of their own. Sort of made her wonder how many of them are worried about the where bouts of the Amazon. 

“Alex and J’onn are looking into facilities that have been associated with C.A.D.M.U.S.,” Kara explained further, leading everyone to the couch.

The name doesn’t really ring any bells. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lena looking down. Even if the name didn’t sound familiar to her, it meant something to the Luthor. The green-eyed woman kept her eyes down, suddenly finding her hands more interesting. Luna wanted to start questioning the woman but wasn’t sure where to start. Though she did notice the Kryptonian place a hand on the woman’s knee. In a manner that seemed more intimate, then it should.

She probably shouldn’t ask, but if it related to the woman who had taken care of her since she was just a child barely able to tie her shoes, then she needed to know. Taking up the notebook, she wrote down, asking about C.A.D.M.U.S. Everything seemed to shift again. Kara’s eyes darting between her and Lena. As if waiting for something to come out of the blue to explain it. Nora doesn’t move to say anything. The young speedster sat on the couch, removing her mask.

“To put it bluntly, it’s a terrorist organization under the guise of being a research lab,” Lena said on this under on breath as she also stood up like her seat was on fire.

Luna carefully watched the woman as she began to pace the room. Her heart sank as seeing how the youngest Luthor was reacting. There had been plenty of times when she and Diana had clashed with people involved with hate groups. They have no problem being vocal about it. Usually trying to mask and make it seem like they’re the underdogs. Attempting to portray the massed into believing that they are protecting people from others who, as a whole, have done no harm.

Lena seemed to not want anything to do with this group. It didn’t seem like an act; it really seemed to make her uncomfortable. Another question popped into her head, and if Luna wondered if she should ask. 

“The chances of them being together are slim, but that doesn’t mean it’s not there,” Luna listen to the Luthor intently, letting the woman just talk.

“We think that maybe whoever is behind all of this could be working with them,” Kara adds in.

Luna nodded as Nora seemed to be taking this all in. 

“We talked to Kate, and Sara both are going to see what information they can find.”

Luna was sure she knew who Kate was but wasn’t sure who Sara was. Everyone seemed to start conversing with themselves as the mismatched eyes girl sat back. Tapping her wrist cast, she tried to think of what the next phase should be. They knew one location; they just needed to find others. With the combination of finding the deformed bodies and the labs, finding the mad scientist should be a piece of cake. 

Though this person has been proven to move around. The chance of them staying in one spot long enough for them to be tracked down is a stretch. Maybe if they got lucky, they could grab them before they tried to sneak off again. Despite the fact they seemed to be able to slippery like a slug, they had to slip up at some point right. They pretty much already did when Luna and Diana ran into that monster. The chances of them making the same mistake twice were unlikely. However, making another different mistake was still on the table.

It was just a matter of trying to figure out what it could be. Maybe if the young warrior figured out what this mad scientist plan exactly was, she could plan something. Find out where this person is heading next and where they might set up next.

“You still have a bad habit of zoning out,” Luna flinched as she heard the new voice.

Whipping her head around, she sighed as she found Allegra standing behind her. She groaned as she watched the others walk into the room. She silently watched as everyone greeted each other like old friends. Kara and Flash zoomed to each and crashed into a hug. Though the later looked like he regretted it as pain briefly showed on his face. 

“So how did the interrogation go,” Luna nearly had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the memory.

She knew that the reason behind all of this, she just wishes didn’t have to be. The girl with the mismatched eyes wasn’t a hundred percent sure how long this charade was going to last. There were still parts that need to be aired, though. Maybe after the Super and the Luthor leave, they’ll discuss it. If these people were willing to help, she could rely on that. It was just a matter of communication since Luna had planned to go back to the place she called home.

“I don’t think they really believed the story,” Luna signed, moving her hands lazily. 

“What’s important is that they have a story. I’m sure the cops are more concerned with having something to tell the public. Then rather or not, they believe it. Besides with everything going on, I’m sure they will take anything you say as fact.”

Luna shrugged as she watched everyone seem to settle in as Nash clicked the T.V. on. The screen showed a man standing in front of the abandoned building. The one Luna was supposedly “found” in. The man went on about how the Flash and his team just happen to be nearby. They had heard rumors about illegal actives at the building and had decided to investigate. Upon looking around, they found and rushed her to the hospital. 

The reason behind why she was left behind was a mystery though they suspected that the corrupt deemed her unneeded for whatever plans they had. Luna felt like her insides her drowning, it made her wonder what did happen to people the mastermind thought unneeded. A picture of what they were claiming to be her cell was on the screen. The reporter was getting really into a story about what possibly happened. As of now, they are claiming that whoever is behind this had kidnapped her and Diana. Though the reasoning was unknown.

The police captain for that region popped on the screen and started giving his version of what he thinks is happening. He kept stumbling over his words trying to make sense of all this. Luna guessed it was one thing to know unworldly acts were occurring in the world. It was completely different once it was happening in your own backyard. She doubted most places were fully prepared to handle things like this if it never occurred to them. 

“Are we going to have to work with them,” Caitlyn asked, sounding like she was dreading it.

“Nah pretty much only I will and Barry when we need him,” Joe explained sounding tried.

The screen changed to a different image. Luna felt her stomach dropped as she watched herself wobbling down the steps, Joe by her side. She looked exhausted as reporters shoved their mics in her face. The reporter stated as of right now, she was under police protection until it could be decided what to do with her. Luna nearly scoffed; they were making her sound like five-year-old. Despite the fact, she was nearly twenty-four. 

The screen changed as one of the acting officers at C.C.P.D. appeared. The female officer started talking about how this was a big break in the case of the deformed remains. Lena and Kara both seemed to perk up as the newscast began to go into details. Luna just tuned it out, she had already heard all they had to say and knew most of the information already. She already had her own opinion on most of these things and wasn’t sure she wanted to hear more conspiracy theories. 

“National City’s mayor has also offered to lend their services in the investigation,” the woman spoke.

“In other words, we’ll let you know if any Luthor’s are involved,” Lena sighed, crossing her arms.

Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused Luna to blush. It wasn’t that she thought it was scandalous of anything. It was just made their whole relationship even odder to her. All the stories she’s heard from Clark whenever he was around, made them sound like if you had the last name Luthor chances are your evil in human form. Yet, here was Super and Luthor, who seemed to have a loving relationship, whereas Lex and Superman, who dictated their lives to destroying each other. It all almost like Romeo and Juliet just hopefully without the dying.

“Luna, if it’s all right with you. I would like any information that you may about this case that the cops don’t have already. Just to see if there are any similarities in my family's notes,” Lena asked, turning away from the T.V.

Luna looked between everyone else and Kara. None of them seemed to have a problem with the Luthor being here. Kara, in fact, seemed to be more than friends with her. If any of them seemed to have a problem with her, she doubts any of them would look so relax. She wondered if Clark was here if he would have the same attitude. If Diana would? 

“Sure, whatever you need,” Allegra interpreted.

Lena smiled, and Luna couldn’t help but felt at ease. 

“Are you going to stay here? If not, you're more than welcome to stay with me,” Kara offered to put her hands on her hips.

Luna wrinkled her nose. She hadn’t really thought about it. The young warrior guesses she can go back to her and Diana’s place. It was just a matter of figuring out how to keep in touch with this group of heroes. She doubted any of them were just going to let her go and not hear a single word from her ever again. They could possibly use something more secure than a phone. Or use that portal thing and just jump back and forth.

“I could just go back to my place, I’ll keep you informed with what’s going on,” Allegra glared at her even as she spoke what Luna was signing.

Luna just shrugged; she’s already spent enough time here. May if she went back home, she could find some clues. See if there’s anything back home that could come in handy, considering that’s where the first body was found. 

“You shouldn’t be by yourself. You can stay with us,” Nora spoke up.

Luna glanced toward her and notice a look that left no room for argument. She knows she nearly a foot taller than the young speedster, but the girl looked ready to fight her. The young warrior was pretty sure that if sneaking off was an option, Nora would just bring her back. She really didn’t feel like playing a game of rat and mouse of her.

“I’ll be fine. Besides I want to check up on my home,” Luna hoped the explanation would ease the tension in the room.

Everyone just stared at her as if she had just vocally spoken. A few had a looked of concern while others look at her just looked confused. 

“You’re staying here with us,” Flash stated as if that ended all arguments here on out. 

Which wasn’t right by a long shot. Luna prepared to make her arguments. Ready to state why she should be allowed to go home. Also, they could figure out how to keep in contact. Though that was short-lived as Iris cut in. 

“Just think about it, if the guy has your guardian. There’s a chance they're going to come after you too. You should stay with us, so that way they can’t get you.”

“Also, you’re still hurt, who’s to say this person isn’t going to be with one those monster things. They figured out how to create one who knows how many they’ve created since then,” Nora voiced.

The girl with mismatched eyes just looked down. Nora had a point, and so did Iris, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. Luna just nodded her understanding, though she tried to argue. She just grabbed the edges of the couch and digs her nails in. Ignoring the dull pain from her encased wrist.

“Once we get everything sorted out, we can create a portal to your home and get you some clothes and anything else you need,” Flash started walking over to her.

Luna was able to look the man in the eye and found a weird familiarity to them.

_How long do I have to stay here?_

She didn’t mean for it to be rude. But she really needed to know that there was a time limit and with that in mind she would find her family.

“Until we find Diana and stop whoever is behind this.”

Luna just nodded; it wasn’t really what she was looking for. It was as good as any answer as she was going to get, though.

“I’m Barry, by the way,” Luna’s head snapped toward the man who as he removed his cowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm taking summer math classes and that's not my best subject. (Hopefully it's the last time I have to take a math class). Thankfully this is my last week.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty boring but I wanted to get something out since it took me so long to get the other chapter out.

Chapter Six

Running a hand down her face, Luna got up from her makeshift bed on the couch. Her body felt stiff as she picked up her crotches. The wheels in her brain were running at high speed and weren't stopping anytime soon. Nights like these are the second most hated thing right after the nightmares. Maybe if she walked around, her mind would realize that nighttime is meant for going to bed. Though she doubted it. Situations like these never seemed to work out like that for her. 

Balancing out the crotches, she makes her way out of the break room. Her mind was still buzzing with everything that's been occurring for the past few days. It felt like a kick in her stomach when she realized that the week was just barely over. Or maybe it was she wasn't a hundred percent sure. When they conducted the plan to reveal to the world that the Flash and his team "found" her, they agreed to wait a few days. Waiting to tell the cops to ensure that there wasn't anything else to find. There wasn't much except for anything that was left behind of the other people who were kidnapped. If anything, it can give them leads on other people, possibly find a connection.

The Flash-or, as she now learned Barry, told her they were going to fake official hospital papers just in case someone went snooping. Thinking back on it now, it was kind of humorous how she didn't realize who everyone was before. Though in fairness, she didn't really believe that these people were the same people she met on the first day. The only one who made her think twice was Caitlin and the woman with the blue skin, who called herself Killer Frost. According to Nash, there was a Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hide, except they know of each other and work comfortably with each other. It was confusing, but Luna got the core concept of it. While Ralph was the Elongated man, he started getting into his backstory, but Luna tuned him out.

After all that, they started finalizing plans on what to do about Typhon. Luna argued with Cisco on the choice of the name. Stating that the title held power and shouldn't be taken lightly. The man with the long-haired disagreed, saying that the name fits perfectly. Citing that the mysterious person was, in fact, creating monsters. To which Luna points out that no mortal would be stupid enough to play themselves as a god. That Zeus himself would strike them down if anyone even tried. Even if the god of lightening hated the father of monsters himself.

Everyone else ignored them, Allegra being the exception. Though in fairness, she was pretty sure the other girl was enjoying the argument. She was doing a fair job of keeping up as is, to her credit. At some point, Cecile grew tired of them and told them to knock it off. Both stopped, Cisco muttering under his breath and Luna getting ready to argue again. Until the older woman glared at them. The young warrior still wanted to point out that they yet to know if it was a male or female that was causing all the trouble.

Barry seeing that everyone needed a break, decided to meet up tomorrow. Kara and Lena said their goodbyes and promised to send over anything they find. The Super and the Luthor both left, as everyone waved them off. The rest of the team Flash cleaned up for the night, Iris promising to send over some food. Luna just nodded, though she wasn't fully prepared to be left alone again. You would have thought that given the days that's passed by, she'd be used it. She kind of was and wasn't at the same time. 

The sounds of her crutches clicking against the ground helped to take away her thoughts. The last person to leave was around ten, depending on how long it's been since everyone is probably asleep. Staying in the break room didn't really seem appealing now, she figured she might as well explore. Luna only knew where she slept and where everyone meets up when they were on a mission. Sort of knew where, that tub thing was, that Nora was running around is located. She wondered if the smaller woman would explain precisely what that thing was.

Luckily the lights were still on, so it made her exploration a bit more manageable. From what she's gathered so far, the hallways seemed to be endless. Possibly a circular design, she wasn't sure quite yet. She didn't really stop inside any of the rooms, mostly just poked her head in. Skipping past places, she's already come across before and peeking into new ones she hadn't seen yet. 

One of the rooms looked like it was made to hold someone or something. There seemed to be only one, and it looked empty pretty much. There didn't seem to be anywhere to use the bathroom or to get food. It made Luna wonder how exactly it worked and made a note to ask if that's where the minotaur was being held. 

Moving on, Luna made her way down the hall until she passed by a room that had a bunch of workout equipment in it. Stumbling into the barely lit room, Luna took it all in. In all honestly, as far as the training rooms went, this looked completely normal. She kept excepting something to stand out. Yet the weirdest thing she saw was a dummy with its head missing. 

Lowering herself down to the matted floor, she looked around. It was weird being in a place like this and not being able to do anything. At least not to the extent that she's used to. Glancing down at her hands, she half expected to see her gauntlets to be wrapped around them. She was ready to call fire, earth, or wind and bend it until it resembled a weapon. Hell, at this point, she would even settle for water. Although she still considers it to be the most annoying one to use out of the four.

Without really thinking about, she laid back on the mat. Her mismatched eyes just staring at the ceiling. She let the silence of the building take over her. Depending on how one thought about, she was utterly alone with her thoughts. Most of the time, that leads to the usual feelings. Imaging, every sound that was made was a ghost or someone breaking in. Which just lead her to feel the need to run away and hide. Anytime that happens, she wanted to get up and find a match or something. Something to protect herself from whatever was out there.

Taking some deep breaths or doodling usually helps It's what often works for Luna. Sometimes burying herself underneath some blankets helps, except the sheet given to her didn't do much. Typically, one of three will help her to calm down. It took some time, but she would remember where she was and that she couldn't be hurt. Though if none of that worked, there was one last resort that she preferably wouldn't want to use. She could barely remember the last time she used it.

Sighing, she held in her hand out as wind moved to her. When it looked like a throwing knife, she sat back up and turned until she faced the headless dummy. Pulling back her arm, she throws the knife. Thanks to the dust in the room, the weapon could just barely be seen. Stuck in what was supposed to be the shoulder of it. Forming another one, she tossed another knife and throw it at the other shoulder. She kept repeating the action aiming for different parts of the headless dummy. 

Luna hoped that the others wouldn't mind since you could see small cuts in it. As of right now, she noted that it at least had ten rips in it. Pitching the next knife, it landed in the center of where the head typically is. Made her wonder who was the one that decapitated the poor thing. There was also the mystery as to why they   
cut off the head. Getting ready to toss another knife, the light turned on. 

"What are you doing," Luna let her eyes readjust as she found Nora standing in the doorway.

Luna glancing between her and the dummy she throws another air knife. A soft thud reassured her that she hit the headless mannequin. Which the girl with the mismatched eyes was thankful; it would be a little embarrassing if it missed. The smaller woman sighed as she walked over to where Luna was seated. Silently she sat down next to the taller woman. Raising an eyebrow, the dark brown-haired girl waited for Nora to say something, but the youngest West-Allen remained quiet the whole time. Shrugging, she went back to what she was doing earlier. 

It continued like that for a few minutes until Nora spoke up. 

"Bet you ten dollars that you can't hit the center of that poster," Luna followed the line of sight until she found what she was referring to.

The poster showed a picture of the Flash, except it, seemed to be a hand-drawn. It also didn't look anything like him. The one in the drawing appeared to lift every day and had red hair, peeking out from his cowl. Luna looked toward Nora, hoping that she could explain it.

"Aunt Kara and Uncle Oliver were training with my dad one day. Kara was trying to tackle dad, but Oliver shoots him with an arrow, knocking him down. She couldn't stop the momentum and ended up punching a hole in the wall," the younger West-Allen explains with a smile.

Luna smiled along, listening to the short story. She knew the other guy as the Green Arrow, remember seeing on the news when it was revealed. Diana and Luna had just gotten back from helping stop a bank robbery. The Amazon was making them some tea as she flipped through the TV channels. Landing on a news channel as a man with a shaved head stood before news reporters. They got the tail end of it as the media were going nuts since the man just announced that he was Green Arrow.

She remembered Diana talking about how she hopes that his family remained safe. Luna didn't really get it as she was handed her green tea. Part of her growing up was foolishly thinking that everyone was trained to fight. Guess growing up with an Amazon warrior, and her parents' culture just gave her that mindset. From the public perspective, though, his family were utterly typical as in terms of society. Kind of made her wonder if they knew or not.

Her shoulders slump as she thought back to her family. At times there were details she could remember and other times when she could vaguely recall what they looked like. Sometimes when she thought about her mother, she just pictured Diana instead. The Amazon told her that there was nothing wrong with that, that the mind just had ways of working through things. That is was possible; that was how her brain was coping. 

"Mom saw the poster at a local store and brought it to cover up the hole," Nora continued, causing Luna to look in her direction.   
There was a massive chunk of the story she most likely missed but didn't want to admit it. 

"So, can you or can't you."

Luna looked over at the before mentioned target as she thought about her chances. The poster itself was large, and it wasn't too far away from where she sat. The image of the Flash was somewhat cartoony, it was amusing, to be honest. Sticking her tongue out, she crafted a knife made of wind and tossed it. From the outsider's perspective, it looked like the center of the Flash's chest suddenly just ripped open. Smiling, she turned toward Nora and extended her palm toward her before pointing at the center of it.

Nora just stared slack-jawed until she turned toward her. Looking between her and her palm, the smaller woman laughed. Luna found herself joining in as she felt something hit her shoulder. Turning toward Nora, she watched as the other woman shook her hand out. This only caused her to laugh harder as the smaller woman's attempt to shove her down. Dramatically she fell back as on the mat, pretending to be injured. The youngest West-Allen hit her a few more times until she joined Luna lying on the mat.

Once her laughter died down, the silence of the building settled back in. She waited for her mind to go back into Wonderland, but it didn't. Instead, Luna found herself wanting to talk to the woman next to her. Her mind still hadn't entirely caught up to the fact that's she tried yet. Might as well take the time to get to know the other woman. Just laying here in silence is going to become awkward at some point anyway. Which meant that she would have to get up and find something communicate with. She really didn't want to walk all the way back to the common area. Besides, she was comfy, where she laid. 

Gently kicking Nora's leg, she gestured around the area while bringing her hand to her forehead and bring down to a 'Y' shape. 

"Why am I here," Nora asked for clarification.

Luna nodded. The smaller of the two hesitated for a beat before giving an answer.

"I... uh... couldn't find one of my textbooks. Figured I left here."

Luna looked around for a clock. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was pretty sure it was late. Though then again, Nora isn't an average human, and the taller of the two wasn't sure if the young speedster slept. Still, she had to get some sort of rest right, but she's a college student. From everything she's heard they tend not to get much sleep. She wasn't sure if that had the same effect on Nora.

"Wow, Allegra was right," Luna looked over as if she suddenly remembered that Nora was still there. "You do space out a lot."

Brown and blue-grey eyes widen for a second before deciding to stick her tongue out. Pretending to be offended, Nora placed a hand over her heart, and then stuck her tongue out. Luna laughed as she elbowed the woman next to her. She tries signing sorry, but she was shaking so much couldn't. Nora got the hint though and waved it off. Though she had a look of concern etched on her face.

"Though seriously, you do space out a lot. With everything going, I'm guessing it's overwhelming.," Luna became sober as she set her sights on the ceiling.

After a pause, Nora asked, "Do you want to talk about it."

Her muscles tensed as Luna stood up and extend her arm out, opting out of answering. Nora took it, noticing the absence of an answer and allowed the other woman to pull her up. Overestimating how much strength it would take to lift her up, the girl with the mismatched eyes almost sent the young West-Allen flying. Making an attempt to catch her, the two end up colliding, causing Luna to wrap her arms around Nora, out of reflex. The smaller of the two flinched as she felt the pinch of taller one's case, catch her in the ribs. The two awkwardly shuffled as both tried to find their balance.

Once that was sorted out, both stood still noticing the position they found themselves in. The two women weren't pressed against each other, but there was barely enough room for anyone to pass by. From where she stood, Luna could almost feel each breath the other girl took. The smaller woman had to tilt her head back in her order to thoroughly look at the other woman. Once Luna felt her stomach buzzing, she let go. Her cheeks suddenly feeling hot as she looked away.

Without really looking at her, Luna brought her hands together, opening and closing her palms. She could hear the other girl shuffling around and catches a glance of it, as Nora brushed back her already short hair. 

"Um…I think I might have left it in the mission room," Nora stated as she picked up Luna's crotches. 

Nodding her head, she takes them from her. Getting them comfortably under her arm, she swings her arm out, allowing Nora to take the lead. Pressing her lips together, the youngest West-Allen starts walking out of the training room. The girl with the mismatched eyes followed behind her, trying her best to keep up. 

Neither of them says anything as they walked down the hallway. Awkward wasn't really the right word for what had settled between them. It wasn't entirely comfortable silence either. Whatever had formed between them, it very much strangled the line. Both never attempted to break it. Which they were okay with. There wasn't an urgency that they had to do something about either. Though neither wanted to mess with it, however.

Luna kept her head straight as Nora continued to march toward where her lost textbook might be. Entering the high-tech area, Luna hit the lights and automatically began to look around. Half excepting to just see the missing item right off the back, she twists her head around. Though now that the young warrior thinks about it, what the book looks like wasn't known to her. She looked over to Nora and saw that she was just skimping over the surfaces. 

Choosing not to question it, Luna went back to her search. Moving into the med bay, she started searching there. Nothing was there except for some medical supplies and other unrecognizable equipment. She didn't see anything there that resembled a book of any kind. Nor did she think that Nora was having any luck. Deeming the task failed, she moved back to where the other girl was looking. Sensing Luna's approach, Nora looked up. Shaking her head to indicate that she didn't find anything.

"Maybe I left it in the break room," Nora tried looking away from Luna.

Giving her a thump up, she moved forward as Nora followed her out this time. Neither of the women still said anything as they made their way to the break room. Once they got there, Nora ran around the room, seemingly searching it. Luna briefly wondered why the speedster hadn't done that before but decided not to question it. She was about to help with the search when the smaller woman found a seat on the couch.

"Guess, I must have left it somewhere else," shrugging her shoulders, Nora innocently looked around like she excepted the book to magically appear. 

Luna lifted a hand to volunteer to help the search. She still didn't fully feel tried after all. Might as well put it to good use instead of stabbing the headless dummy. Though she noticed Nora overtly not looking at her. Seemingly forgetting about the book. Biting her tongue, she moved to have a seat next to the smaller woman. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes while Nora picked at her nails. 

"So, what were you doing up anyway," Luna opened her eyes at the question. 

Leaning forward, she grabbed her notepad off the table and scribbled something down.

_Couldn't sleep._

Nora opened her mouth to ask something but quickly closed it. Holding up a finger, the young speedster stood and made her way over to a cabinet. Luna wordlessly watched her as she sorted through it. She tried pushing herself up as if that was going to help her see what the other woman was doing. Eventually, she found whatever she was looking for and made her way back over to the couch.

"Want to play Uno. You could teach me more signs," Nora offered, waving the deck of cards around.

She didn't really get to answer as the other woman pulled the cards out and started shuffling them. It had to be late, didn't she have to be somewhere in the morning? Assuming the search for the textbook was urgent, did that mean she had classes. If not in the morning, later sometime this week, right. There was no real reason for Nora to be staying with her this late.

_Do you have somewhere to be in the morning?_

"No...I was…just planning to study tomorrow. So, are we going to play while you teach me some more or what?"

Luna didn't see anything wrong with accepting the offer. If the other woman claimed that she didn't have anywhere to be, why should she tell her no? Besides, her mind was still slowing down. Might as well play a few rounds and show Nora some more signs. Having to write everything down is quickly becoming annoying anyway. Aside from that, she also didn't have to be alone for this night, at least.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Frantic eyes darted between the screen and their notes. Every note that was taken physically and mentally played through their mind. None of them brought up anything on the young woman that police were accusing them of kidnapping. Not only kidnapping but holding captive. Which was simply ludicrous because they have never kidnapped a single person. Not once in their whole career. 

Each person they have ever taken in was merely an unknowing volunteer. Yes, they knew that this indeed broke the oath that all doctors are sworn to take. They were a hundred percent sure if their former colleagues found it, they would make sure that Dr. Sanders was in handcuffs. However, when you're trying to make the world a better place, rules need to be bend and oaths need to be forgotten. They were sure that once they figure everything out, people would rejoice. Everything Dr. Sanders was doing at this point was to make the world a better place. To help others where the other heroes were unable to. 

Though this girl they kept showing would have been a great randomly selected volunteer. Their mind was already running with all the different possibilities of what she could become. All the ways they could make this woman more than what she already was. To make her into something that most people only dream of becoming. Something more than the Flash, Supergirl, or the Black Canary. Even that rumored Black Lightning would soon be a petty watchdog once they were done. If this works out, maybe even heroes like Batwoman would ask for it.

They just wish they could remember having her in their custody. The scientist was usually careful not to leave anyone behind. Alive, of course, those that didn't make it through the trial run they usually left behind. Whereas with the girl, she wasn't dead and a few broken bones and was dehydrated. None of that seemed like enough of a reason not to take her with them. They couldn't even imagine having done it by accident. Then again, they were in a hurry to move after the last hideout got busted.

Mentally Dr. Sanders scolded themselves at the possibility. That was a careless mistake that could have been easily avoided. Hell, the police barely had anything on them. The dead bodies that have been found have usually been covered up to be something else. The costumed superheroes hadn't even remarked on anything until now. Now, Central City's resident hero joining in on the investigation. All the scientists could do now was wait to see how the others responded. 

Which puts a damper on the plans the scientist had on the girl. As much as the young woman seems like the right candidate for the test. The chances of them getting her back are slim. If their claims are valid and she really was with them at one point, they were going to basically set an army between her and them. The scientist would put money on it. There was also the fact that the girl was a liability. The police would probably take anything she told them into their files to use against the scientist.

Dr. Sanders was careful with what information they shared with the volunteers. There was only so much they could communicate without having to go into detail about it. Squeezing, their eyes shut, the scientist rubs their forehead. As much as they hate the idea, the young girl had to die. They didn't want to risk ruining the surprise before it was even ready. The wanted to be taken seriously when they revealed their work to the world. So far, the only successful potion was the minotaur, and the only one that was created had escaped and made their way to Central City. Sending another seems lackluster and wouldn't provide the needed attention it warranted.

They needed the world to see how many they could create. For people to see all the monsters, they have only read about standing before them. Thankfully Dr. Sanders was nearly done with the next monster potion. Just a few finishing touches, and it would be completed. Then the world will get a new sneak peek of what else they can do. Only this time, they would have more control over it. Everyone could see more of their genius and how much of a benefit this new idea could be. Albeit, a person must die, but that was a needed sacrifice. 

That still nagged the question of who she was. Standing up, the scientist grabbed their tablet. The lanky figure passed by the cages as anguish groans and disfigured hands reaching out. Dr. Sanders simply ignored them, dodging creations that were doomed to fail. A feeling of disappointment rose in their chest. At some point, they would die, and they would have to dispose of the useless ones. Thankfully there were still a few useful bodies that can help in their research, even after they die.

Clearing the rejections, they reached the cages that held cries of pain and death threats. It almost made them sad. The scientist wished there was a way to let them know how important they were. How lucky they are to be part of this. They were about to be a part of something historic. To help humanity move forward and be able to help the heroes protect the world. They've tried to explain it to them, but all of them are either too selfish or scared to listen to them. All of them to busy crying over being brought here. None of them taking pride in the fact that they were chosen.

The scientist shakes their head as they moved over to the first cage. A middle-aged woman still in her work clothes sobbing on the floor. Her blonde and silver hair coming out of its bun. Her fingertips were bloody, and the scientist noticed the blood streaks on the wall. They smiled, admiring the way this person was trying to escape. As soon as they finish the latest batch, she would be the first to test it out on. She seemed to have to proper drive to be able to handle it. 

If it's successful, she should be excited.; another way for people to fight back against those who prey on the weak. If this woman had a family, they would be proud. They were about to be part of something historic. Something that would be told in every history book across America. Maybe even across the world. Who wouldn't want that? It's almost every mother or father's dream to have this happen for their child. They were sure that this was people's dream. To leave a lasting impression on everyone even after they leave this earth.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you recognize this girl," they asked gently with a smile.

The woman stopped for a moment before looking up. For a brief second, the woman was silent, just staring at the scientist and the picture. They continued smiling, ready for her to confirm who she was. Surely these volunteers know each other, probably discuss why they were there. Their smile quickly vanished as the woman screamed and tried to scoot away from them. They waited a while to see if the woman would calm down and answer the question, but she didn't. Letting out a huff, the scientist just shook their head. They really wished they would corroborate with them. They didn't like to get physical with them, just made it even more difficult than it needed to be.

"Do you recognize this girl or not," the woman just continued to sob, occasionally breaking out a "get away from me." 

Sighing, the scientist just stood up. Adjusting their ripped coat, Dr. Sanders moved to the next person. A young man laid on his side, his breathing coming out in rasp as he stared blankly. They tried to remember if the man had been given his daily meal but couldn't remember. Had any of the volunteers be given their meal. They could always ask Otto about delivering the meals. That robot always knew when the food was given out and when it wasn't.

"Sir, do you know who this woman is," the young man didn't even seem to acknowledge them.

The scientist just shook their head. This man was in no condition to provide any useful information. Rising to their full height, they taped something into their wrist communicator. If the man died before they could gather any more data than that would have been such a waste. Such knowledge shouldn't be for nothing when it is going to be used to help others. It would also be an added benefit for people seeing that the held volunteers were being treated humanely. Dr. Sanders knew the value of a healthy body being used for his trail runs. 

They could just imagine it now. The crowd cheering at such an accomplishment as the scientist shook hands with President Lake. Batman coming out of hiding to see the excellent work that has been done in his absence. Superman returning home to see that earth has been left in confident hands aside from his cousin. Hell, if they were able to change people from one being to another, then who knows what else they could create. Which reminded them, they still needed to check in about that mysterious earthquake in Blue Valley. They might be able to find some new volunteers there.

Checking in with a few more of the volunteers, they concluded that the possibility of that woman being here was low. Dr. Sanders still couldn't eliminate her being here, in their grasp. The people in the cage's answers were inconclusive at best most of the time. The scientist only got a few sure answers. They only explanation that they had was that the young woman was somehow left behind during the rapid exit. Unless this was a trick to make the scientist out themselves to the world. Maybe they would wait and see what else they released about her. See if that woman told them anything about them.

With this turn of events, after all, it could be useful to know what they know. Or what they didn't know. Whatever game they were playing before, the rules have suddenly changed. Which meant they were going to have to adapt this new game. A gleeful smile stretched across their face. A bubble of laughter ran up their chest as a newfound excitement found themselves in them. They couldn't wait to see where this new changed game took them.

A new idea popped in their head as they realized that some new possibilities have become available. Running back over to their desk, the scientist began to flip through their notes. Since their next serum was almost finished, they could get another deal out of it. They could still send it after the young girl and try to terminate her. Push their hand before the polices try to go after them. It would also be an excellent time to see how the Flash and his team handled the new creation. 

From there, they could seek out any improvements that are needed. It still disappointed them that they couldn't see their minotaur in action. The only thing the way were the pictures and videotape that was captured. Even that was limited. They had let that creature out of their cage for a second to clean. Dr. Sanders had thought that they would stay put as it usually would. Instead, the next thing they know, the scientist heard shouting and found the legendary Wonder Woman barreling down their steps. All of it seemed like a fantastic dream, but it was real. 

Which reminded them maybe she knew of this mysterious young woman. Grabbing their tablet, the scientist walked down the aisle until they came to a metal door. Inputting a code, the door clicked, and they strolled in. The room was cold, and the light was dimming. They made a mental note as they looked over the place. The lighting in the room needed improving if the Amazon was going to stay in here. A machine was humming as Wonder Woman laid on the ground glaring at the figure in the doorway.

"Hello there, Wondy. How are we feeling today?" the scientist asked as if this was a doctor-patient visit.

The Amazon gave a weak tug against her restraints as the scientist stepped closer. Leaning forward, the scientist reassured themselves that the bonds were secure, and the needs were still stuck in her arm. With a combination of the chains and the tranquilizer in her system, she wasn't going anywhere. Though that didn't stop the famous hero from trying to break out of her cuffs a few times but eventually gave up. This was a routine for them; Dr. Sanders would come for a visit, and she would try to break free and fight them until she got tried. Once that was over, they would check over her. Besides, the supposed architect for humanity needs their latest volunteer healthy. They still haven't decided what their plans for the Amazon were yet anyway.

"Well, on the bright side, all your vitals are still good," they looked over the machines memorizing what it was telling them.

The Amazon slurred out something in a language that they were unfamiliar with. From the brief time they spent together, the scientist concluded that Wonder Woman spoke many languages. Each time they visited, she insulted them in a new language. It was amusing if you ask the scientist themselves—another thing to help them through a tiring day's work. 

"So, my next serum is almost ready, what to take a guess on what my next creation is," the scientist asked, sitting on a rolling stool.

"I…wi…. will…. s…tooop," the Amazon gave up whatever she was trying to say and laid back on the ground.

The scientist shrugged before taking the tablet out of their pocket. Swiping through a few things, they eventually landed on what they were looking for. Once they got there, they turned the tablet around. They opened their mouth to ask the question but stop once they noticed the look on her face. The vital connection to her heart spiked as she tried to touch the screen. 

Furrowing they're eyebrows, the scientist pulled back the image. Wonder Woman dropped her hand as she stared at the screen. Even though her eyes looked tired, they could see other emotions flick through her eyes. If Dr. Sanders had to say so themselves, they are pretty good at reading people. People tend not to want to be around them that much. They were never fully able to pinpoint a concrete reason for this, but they think it's because they are jealous of him. 

From her face, the scientist could pick up so many exciting and delightful emotions. There were flashes of relief, worry, concern, and a small hint of anger. Dr. Sanders was sure if they looked hard enough, they could see suggestions of self-pity. The best way the scientist could come to think of it was like one of those old flipbooks. Each page that came by was like a different emotion showed. All of them sliding easily into one another. Kind of made them wonder if she even noticed. 

"You know her, does that mean she was here at one point," the scientist still remembered that day. 

They were a hundred percent sure that it was only her that had shown up. When Dr. Sanders managed to subdue her, they tossed her in a cell but was unable to recall who her cellmate was. There was a possibility that this young woman was in a section adjacent to her. Either way, Wonder Woman knew this young girl and seemed to have a personal connection to her. From the time the scientist has had her, they've tried to get information from her. Which was barely anything. They wanted to learn more about Amazon before they did anything to her.

Killing the young girl was the wrong choice. Capturing is clearly the better option in this case. She could be used as a bargaining chip with her. From all the stories that they've heard of Wonder Woman, she isn't the type to put people in harm's way. Hopefully, that rang true. Considering if it was, they would not only have gotten back their previous volunteer back but will be able to use Wondy for something more than someone to talk to.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Luna sat quietly as picking at her wrist cast. Watching over Cisco’s shoulder as he mumbled to himself about something that went over her head. They had been trying to sort through the prints he had collected from Diana’s sword and shield earlier. As of this moment, they hadn’t really found anything. That wasn’t for the lack of trying, however.

The two of them had been up since six in the morning looking for anything. It had been nearly a month since Luna found herself here, and there were still no clues about who was behind all of this. At most, the group had a basic profile of who it could be. Caitlin theorized that the person must specialize in genetics. Barry suggested that the person must have someone working with them to able to move around. Iris mentioned publishing a story in her blog called the Citizen to see if anyone knew anything. Nora had managed to collect some hair and blood samples from minitour. 

Speaking of the youngest speedster. Ever since Luna was caught throwing knives at the dummy. Nora had made it a habit to stay as late as she could. They usually stayed up playing cards until one of them got tired. Luna would show the shorter girl some more signs and helping her put them into sentences. It was nice, sure beat the nights where she mostly stared at the ceiling until she at some point it was the daytime. She kind of wish she could hang out with her outside of S.T.A.R Labs, but Luna just would like to get out of the building.

“How is there seriously nothing here,” Luna flinched, hearing Cisco snap.

She watched as the man with the long hair head plopped down on the desk, careful not to knock into any of the evidence. Mismatched eyes darted across the screen, trying to see if there was any way to help. “No Match” just kept blinking across the monitor, in almost a mocking manner. Both figured that Diana’s prints wouldn’t come up, but at least the person behind this would be there. They were still running a test on the sample they required, so now their hope relied on that.

Scribbling something down on a sheet of paper, Luna tapped Cisco on the shoulder. When he finally turned his head toward her, she held up her sign, which caused him to sigh and nod. Letting out a huff, Cisco sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He turned his head toward where her suit armor laid. It was her turn to sigh as she looked over her ruined gear. She knew about some of the damage they had taken but not the full extent. Most of it was destroyed entirely, and others still needed proper repair. The young warrior wasn’t sure where to start with that mess.

“Isn’t Caitlin supposed to take your both of your leg and wrist cast off today,” Cisco asked, glancing at his watch.

Luna raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject but decided not to ask. Green and light grey eyes glanced at the big clock on the wall. The team’s makeshift doctor informed her that she was planning to take off both today. Estimating that her bones should be fully healed by now. The tall girl would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. If it wasn’t the fact that Caitlin had other priorities to take care of first, she would have dragged the doctor into the med bay. 

Having a lot of her movement restricted was annoying and uncomfortable. Luna nearly chuckled as she could only imagine the Amazon princess teasing her. Bring up when she had found, the younger girl fasts asleep looking like a pretzel or when she’s gotten thrown around like a rag doll. Only to jump up and charge back into the fray like someone had merely just hit her with a pillow. Though Luna would just point out that it was itchy and uncomfortable, plus, this was different. Diana would still tease her about it.

Luna nodded her head but was unable to give an answer on when she is getting them off.

_Want to see if Caitlin is here yet? ___

__The older man looked tired but nodded his head. Grabbing the crutches, Luna tried to stifle a smile, thinking that this was the last time she would have to use them.  
As they made their way back to the main room of the headquarters. They kept pace with each other, Cisco speaking up every now and then about possible ways to track down Typhoon. While as much as the taller girl would like to find Diana as soon as possible, she knew that couldn’t happen if the man overworked himself. Luna tried to think of anything that could possibly help but came up short. _ _

__When they reached the hub room, they notice Caitlin still wasn’t here. Deciding that going back to the workroom was pointless, Luna hobbled over to the med bay, jumping onto the bed. Cisco strolled over to the computer desk and flopped down on the rolling chair. She thought about asking if he could cut off the cast but saw that he was distracted with the monitors._ _

__Sticking her tongue out a little, Luna flipped through her notepad until it landed on a blank page. With her suit needing repairs and possibly just needed to be redone, she started out making a shortlist of it. Most it was pretty much destroyed, while others just needed a bit of repair. Luna didn’t know a single thing about what needed to be done. Her suit was created by someone else, and she wasn’t there for the process._ _

__While they were waiting, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Both looked up as Iris, Camila, and Allegra entered the room. Smiling, Cisco stood up and greeted Camila with a kiss as the trio's youngest jumped up on the bed next to Luna. As the more adults started talking to one another, the dark-haired girl snatched the notepad out of the mismatched eyes girl’s hand. Luna opened her mouth as if expecting words to come out but eventually settled on a glare. She moved to snatch it back, but Allegra kept it out of reach._ _

__As they were wrestling to get the writing back, the other girl’s elbow accidentally knocked against her throat. For a few seconds, Luna felt her heart stop before it started pounding in her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was from the brown-eyed girl’s accidental hit or something else, but breathing seemed like a challenge. Suddenly, she started feeling cold, and her body shaking. Luna was sure that it was her hand touching her throat, but, in her mind, it felt like the other person’s. Luna could almost feel their hand completely encasing her tiny neck while vaguely hearing parents cries of mercy._ _

__Her skin started to feel like it crawling as she remembered one of the methods to calm herself down. In the lab, her eyes looked down at the white tiles that gave off a ghostly reflection. The black cast grabs her attention next. Luna's eyes moved over to the medical tools on the table. Peeking behind her, she found a massive light behind her. The stiff pillow on the grey bed stared back at her._ _

__The dark brown hair tickled against her face reminding her to wash it later. Luna’s fingers brushed against the rough material of her cast. Grabbing the fabric of her cotton shirt until her knuckles turned white. The firm leather of the medical bed under her._ _

__Luna felt herself shift on the bed, causing the paper to crinkle under her. Some footsteps gathered in the room next to her, but she wasn’t sure who they belonged to. The computers' hum was deafening even though Luna knows that there are other people in the room._ _

__The generic smell of her soap reached her nose. There was never anything she could fully pen it on. No knowable scent that other people could relate with she could use. It was almost like the smell of bathroom soap used when she was in school. The metallic smell of the medical tools trades places with the soap. It was the kind of thing you can relate to all medical offices that she was sure that they had no choice but to have._ _

__She recalls the creamy and sweet taste of the bagel she had this morning. It was one of the foods she personally couldn’t wait to go out and get on her own, again. Nora had run by to drop it off before dashing off toward her classes. Luna never got the chance to thank her due to how quickly the short girl had left. If the taller girl didn’t know the girl like she did, she would have been offended._ _

__Coming back to herself, Luna looked around. There was a small part of her that was expected to be in cuffs again or locked up. She wasn’t though she was still in the med bay. Once again, everyone looking at her like she just grew a second head. She noticed that Allegra was with the others in the hub room, being held back by Nash. She wasn’t sure when he came in. Or Barry. Or Caitlin. Or Nora._ _

__Luna just bit her lip and looked away from them. She gave a passing wave praying that this wouldn’t be the time they question her._ _

__“Um…ready to get your cast off,” Luna looked up as Nora took the lead on shifting everyone’s attention._ _

__She quickly nodded her head as the doctor walked over to her. Everyone slowly turned their attention to Barry as he clapped his hands together and riled his team. Caitlin briefly explained what she was going to do, but the taller girl wasn’t really paying attention. As the male speedster began their meeting, the cast saw started. Her heart was still beating a little fast, and she still felt a little on edge. It always took her time to calm down after moments like that. She usually had Diana to help her. They usually went on a run together. Maybe once she got her cast off, she could do that._ _

__Nora stood in the entranceway between the med bay and the hub room. Occasionally, glancing over at Luna. Offering a small smile, which the young warrior tried to return, but it was weak at best. At some point, Luna knew she was going to have to explain everything. That whole night with her parents only to end up under the care of Diana._ _

__The cast on her wrist snapped on one side of it as the team doctor started to cut the padding. It began to feel a bit lose. Green and grey eyes watched as Barry and the others stood around the transparent whiteboard. The team looked over the list of what they knew and didn’t know—all offered up more clues as to Typhoon's identity._ _

__“Okay, Luna, you can lift your wrist out now,” Caitlin instructed as she held a steady grip on the cast._ _

__Luna nodded slowly pulled out her stiff limb from the plaster. Her nose wrinkled as she got a better look at the previously immobilized limb. The muscle around her wrist is slightly smaller, but the light brown-haired woman told her that it was expected, and it will be fine. Her tanned skin was a bit pale and felt sweaty. She rotated her wrist, attempting to loosen the stiffening in her joints. She gagged a bit as she got a whiff of the smell that was collected under the cast. As soon as she got her leg cast off, she’s heading toward the shower._ _

__Examining her arm more, she noticed that she had a thin scar across her forearm. She faintly remembered feeling blood stuck in her vambrace. Luna never got a solid look at the injury before she had passed out. Guess it was worse than she initially thought it was. The saw started up again as Caitlin began to work on her leg.  
Glancing up, she noticed Allegra still stood far from looking sheepish and was avoiding looking over at Luna. Part of her was relieved that she didn’t almost stab anyone this time but still felt terrible. It always felt weird when things like this happened. Deep down, she knows that most of her actions are involuntary, but she took responsibility for what she did. _ _

__“Okay, so we’re in agreement that at least Typhoon is staying in the U.S.,” Barry stated, staring at the board like he magically expected the answer to appear._ _

__“I looked into any past article that held anything about deformed bodies being found. All of them happened in the states,” Iris chimed in._ _

__“So, we can assume that this guy has no interest in moving outside of it.”_ _

__From what they were able to tell, the mad scientist seemed to move around a lot. They weren’t sure about how long they stayed. Luna and the others weren’t sure how much of the deceased bodies played a factor in his move. The group also couldn’t be sure where his next location was. There didn’t seem to be any pattern of where they went. One of the dead bodies was noted to be found in Coast City, California. Then another was found in Amnesty Bay, Maine. Currently, they were attempting to place the order in which the bodies were discovered. Hopefully, then they can begin to figure out where this person is hiding._ _

__“You can pull your leg out now,” Luna nodded her head and wiggled her leg out, feeling the fresh air hit it._ _

__She sighed in relief as she started rotating her ankle and moving her leg around. Unlike her forearm, it didn’t seem like there any scars there. Reaching her hand out  
Caitlin, helped Luna stand up on her feet. When she first stood up, her leg almost gave out. Which shouldn’t be surprising since it hasn’t been in use. Still, it meant more rehab to get it back in service. None of which she was looking forward to._ _

__The team's doctor checked over the limbs to make sure there wasn’t any complication. Much to her relief, there wasn’t. Letting her footrest against the ground, Luna relaxed at the feeling of the cold marble. Probably not the best idea, but it felt nice. Slowly she walked over to stand by Nora as they continued to listen to the briefing of their latest case._ _

__Feeling someone standing behind her, Nora flinched as finds Luna. Her eyes linger on the taller girl before the light bulb went off in her. Feeling the shorter girls’ eyes on her, Luna looked down and gave a wave with the newly freed arm. Without warning, the young speedster squealed and wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
Everyone heads turned toward the commotion watching the two girls embrace. Luna carefully hugged back, being sure to keep them both steady._ _

__A cluster of ‘be careful’ and ‘congratulations’ rang out as everyone turned away from the transparent whiteboard. Nora quickly pulled away, her face feeling notably warm. Luna feels a bit disappointed that the hug ended. She just wrote it off to not having any physical affection in a long time, aside from a pat on the backs and a friendly punch in the arm. Everyone had been careful about giving her space. Not that it offended her, of course, given some of the stuff that happened and them not exactly knowing each other that well._ _

__“How’s it feels,” Iris asked, giving a cheerful smile._ _

__Luna gave a thump up, figuring that Allegra wasn’t up for interpreting. She honestly didn’t feel like signing that much yet, and she didn’t have her notepad. Caitlin pulled up a list of physical therapy exercises that Luna could do to her strength back. She listens intensively as she noticed Nora also following along._ _

__“Since we’re not really getting anywhere and Luna got her cast off. Why don’t we finally go grab some of her things? So, she can finally wear something else besides the hand-me-down,” Barry suggested stepping away from the board._ _

__They had discussed a few times, possibly going to get some of her things. Joe suggested waiting for a while to ensure that until the buzz about her died down a bit. Luna didn’t mind waiting; the longer she could put off going home, the better. As much as the taller wanted to check if everything was okay, Luna still dreaded going back. She debated if she could write down a list of what she needed and just send it with them. The young warrior didn’t think it would work. Still, there was a part of her that wanted to make sure that everything was okay anyway._ _

__Luna signed that it was okay with her as everyone started to make plans. Even though they were just going to grab some stuff. They were still planning to treat this like it was a regular mission. The two speedsters dashed off to quickly change into their uniforms as Iris called in her father, thinking that having someone on the police force is a good idea. Nash went to grab some of his gear. He wanted to see if there was anything that could help; Luna doubted but didn’t argue. The taller girl hoppled over to Allegra, who was typing away on the monitors._ _

__“You want to join,” Luna bent her finger to make it look like a question mark._ _

__The Latina shook her head as she crossed her arm. Putting on her best puppy face, Luna sighed, please repeatedly. When Allegra turned away, Luna slowly limped over, getting used to walking with two legs again before settling in front of the other girl. She started signing please while being careful not to invade the brunette’s personal space. Allegra kept trying to turn away but eventually gave up and gave in. Luna silently laughs at the victory. A beat of silence stilled between them that was nearly uncomfortable. Tapping the other girl’s shoulder until she looked over, Luna started signing._ _

__“Don’t worry about the neck thing. I should have informed everyone else about the neck touching rule. I’m sorry,” the young warrior hands dropped, frowning as she furrowed her brows together._ _

__Allegra looked at her for a few minutes before letting a puff air._ _

__“I should have been more careful. It’s my fault. I should be the one apologizing.”_ _

__“We could just both be sorry and forget this ever happened.”_ _

__“Deal.”_ _

__The two tapped their wrist together as they chuckled._ _

__“Besides, if it makes you feel better, I pulled a knife on Caitlin. Between the two of you, you got off easy.”_ _

__Luna moved away before Allegra could ask any questions. Slowly making her way back to the med bay, she turned on the sink, she washed off the dead skin as Nora came by with a partner shoe. The young warrior nodded thanks noticing that the speedster had her X.S. costume. A small smile threatens to cross her lips, part of her looking forward to the other girl to see her house. Aside from finally getting some clothes, it would be nice to have Nora by her side. With any luck, it would make the place feel less overwhelming._ _

__

__Luna staggered as they arrived in the place she called home. The air was stale as she drank in the room. She could make out the spots where police combed through. According to Joe, when he looked up the file relating to her, not much was taken. Mostly her and Diana’s laptops, along with Luna’s kindle. She hoped that she could get them back at some point. She made a mental note to look at the police file at some point too._ _

__“Luna, you go get whatever you need. Nash, Joe, XS, and I will look around, see if police missed anything or find anything that can help us. Allegra…help Luna, I guess,” Flash gave out instructions while checking out the area._ _

__The two girls nearly laughed, knowing that the male speedster still wasn’t really on board with inviting Allegra. They raised an argument that they were just going to grab her things and that she would need help to get her stuff. That the chances of anything happening were slim and that if anything did, they’d be able to get out. They also pointed out they could very well try just sneak her in at the last minute. At that, the scarlet speedster gave in._ _

__Nodding her, Luna pointed the way to the Amazon Princess’s room before heading to her own. X.S. hummed out an okay before speeding off without waiting for any further instruction. Flash didn’t really say anything and told everyone to be careful. The young warrior nodded her head and started making her way back to her room._ _

__Being in this place was like something out of a dream. Luna kept her head forward, trying her best to ignore the pictures on the walls. A few seemed to have started to collect dust on them, while others looked like they needed to be straightened. In one corner, she noticed that a spider had made a home there. She briefly thought of checking on the food in the fridge and cabinets. Was there someone who came by every once and a while to make sure everything was okay?_ _

__Opening the door to her room, her chest started to ache. Her bed was still unmade, and a few of her clothes were tossed about. Luna couldn’t exactly remember if this was her doing or if someone else had done it. Entering in, her movements felt slowed as she took everything in. Tears were threatening to show themselves as the young warrior went to grab the duffle bag and suitcase from under her bed. Noticing how the other girl was reacting, Allegra took the bag, trying to make things easier. From there, they both silently got to work on pack up some of Luna’s clothes._ _

__The brown-eyed girl tried to keep up a conversation as best she could. Putting out objects in the room and asking about them. Luan usually only gave the briefest of explanations. Saying that the picture of the dog sitting up that look to have its stomach sliced open was a kangaroo. That she wasn’t sure why she had a rock collection, and she barely remembered starting it. Most of the artists in her CD collection were chosen when trying to fit in at school._ _

__The only other noise was the other half of Team Flash searching the condo. Flash telling the others to be careful. Nash commenting something about the stuff that was there. She hadn’t really heard anything from X.S. Joe had poked his head in to make sure that everything was going well. Until a phone call had pulled him away._ _

__“Anything else,” Allegra asked, zipping up the suitcase._ _

__Luna thought for a second before glancing over at her closet. She stared at it, excepting something to walk out of it. As they were collecting stuff, grey and green eyes have been carefully avoiding it. Trying to debate if she should go over to it. Allegra tried to, but Luna had to ward her off. In honesty, the chance of the other finding the box was slim, but she didn’t want to think about it._ _

__However, seeing how the taller girl was looking at the closet, Allegra grabbed the suitcase. The young warrior barely heard her say some about waiting for her outside. Once she was gone, Luna walked over to her closet and reached up for the light. Being able to see more clearly, the girl with mismatched eyes pulled out a box. Her hands stopped moving as she read over the chicken scratch handwriting. She was thankful to have her father's handwriting rather than her mother's.  
In her mind, she kept telling herself just to open the box and get what she wanted, but she couldn’t. Everything inside was just frozen. A warning bell kept going off, instructing her to put the box back. Though she didn’t want to. Biting her tongue, she took a deep breath and pried open the cardboard flaps. A thin veil of dust exploded as batted the offending particles away from her. _ _

__Once it settled, her stomach dropped. Everything in here she could leak back to a memory. Even if their time with her parents were short, it still hurt. A light grey book poked out from underneath a bunch of stuff from her childhood. Pulling out the weighted album, she looked down at it as if it was written in hieroglyphics. It felt weird to have it in her hands. The thing only came out once a year, and she was never the one to break it out. The pad of her fingers slid down the edge of the album, debating instead or not she wanted to see the first picture._ _

__“Need any help,” Nora asked, running into the room._ _

__Luna flinched, remembering that other people were in her home. Shaking her head, the taller girl closed the box and pushed it back into the closet. Stuffing the album in the duffle bag, Luna carefully stood up. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through her leg._ _

__The smaller of the two offered her hand so that the taller one wouldn’t have too much to carry. Luna simply shrugged as she headed toward the door. Without really thinking, Nora reached and placed a hand on Luna’s arm. She couldn’t help but notice the solemn aura the young warrior has taken on._ _

__“Do you want to talk about it,” Luna looked down, not wanting anyone to see the glossy look that her eyes took._ _

__She just shook her head, ready for this day to be over with. Limping away from the young speedster and joining the others in the living room. X.S. toggled along with her, not asking questions._ _

__“You ready to go,” Flash barely got the words out as Luna nodded her head anxiously._ _

__Pressing a button on the breaching device, the group moved their way through the portal. Readjust the straps on her shoulder, Luna singled for Allegra to follow; she went to lead the way back to the break room but stopped. All of them except Flash and Joe looked around, confused, realizing they weren’t at S.T.A.R Labs._ _

__“Hey, everyone. Good to see you guys. I see you got everything. Good, Joe will show you where to take them. Bye,” Luna just got the fair amount of what Cecile said as she ran from one side of the house to out the door._ _

__“Uh, Papa Joe, what’s going on?” Nora asked, removing her mask._ _

__Joe looked from Luna briefly before setting his eyes on the others._ _

__“As of right now, Luna’s going to be staying here,” Barry answered, taking off his cowl._ _

__“Why is everything okay.” Allegra interpreted._ _

__A small voice started listing off what could have caused Luna to move from the break room to the West’s house._ _

__“It’s nothing Luna did; it’s just.” The older man paused, seeming unsure how to share whatever the reasoning was._ _

__“They found another body.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Luna felt like she was on edge. Barry and Nora had quickly left without a word. Joe was quick to follow, leaving only Allegra and her behind. After the body announcement, the only thing Joe said was where to find her new temporary room. Both girls silently moved the luggage upstairs, neither of them knowing what was happening. They didn't unpack anything, though. At the very least, the tallest of them didn't make a move to do it. There's too much happening for her to even process something that simple.

"Do you know what's happening," Luna signed, moving out of the room.

The brunette just shook her head as an answer, looking as confused as the other felt. Allegra pulled her phone out while Luna head down to the living room. It was weird, honestly. At first, she was in a warehouse, then S.T.A.R Labs, only to briefly be at the only other place she called home, and now she's here. There was a clock on a nearby wall that read about three o'clock. Assuming that it's correct, the day still wasn't close enough to being over. Luna could feel her muscles become tense as she made her way to the couch.

Subconsciously she started rubbing the skin where the case has just been taken off. Despite the scrub-down that she gave it, the skin still felt raw. Her mind tried to piece together everything that was happening in the silence. Luna hadn't received any other news about the body discovery. Everything after getting her stuff happened quickly, which only caused a million questions to pop into her head. In the time she spent researching this case, she has seen the bodies. It was like something out of a nightmare but nothing that she couldn't handle.

If anything, she had become accustomed to it. Luna could recall the times Diana had mumbled about wishing she could send pictures to Bruce. Something about him being able to get a better idea about what's going on. They both have tried to get an idea about what's happening. Sitting at the table trying to figure out what the person was attempting to create. Some they could tell what the people were transforming into. Other times it was too difficult. 

Luna wondered what this one looked like. She thought back to the pictures of limbs sticking out of the wrong place. Limbs that didn't belong there originally. Patches of skin that didn't belong. When Allegra was done doing whatever she was doing, maybe she could borrow her phone. Text one of them and offer her assistance. Though if they wanted to ask her, they wouldn't have dropped her off her and not have a way to contact them.

Her foot started tapping out a beat that didn't have any rhyme or reason to it. In her head, she tried to write up a defense—an explanation as to why they wouldn't want her there. For a moment, she thought they found Diana. Maybe she was severely injured, and they didn't want her to see it. Luna tried to remember all the injuries that either of them have ever gotten. Aside from this past one, no serious one came to mind. She couldn't even think of a time where the Amazon was seriously injured. 

Both tend to heal quickly- broken limbs aside -never anything to write home about. When she was in school, Diana always cautioned her to be careful. That people might not fully understand her abilities and may become scared. Meaning she had to be cautious about whatever she was doing. Being wary about not hurting herself, not accidentally using her powers, and not using her full strength. Luna remembered gym class was explicitly challenging. 

Even when they trained together, she could hardly recall any injuries. At most, one of them would have a cut or a bruise. Either of which was gone with a blink of an eye. Though Luna will admit that she never asked about the full extent of what either could heal from. Not that the girl with mismatched eyes wanted to know honestly. All it would do is make her worry, more than she would care to admit. 

Her mind went back to the body announcement. If it was related to the case, then they would have just said so. There was also the case that the discovery was unrelated to what's going on with her. If that was the case, she would assume they would have told her off the back. Though there could be the chance that neither of them knew. However, she imaged someone would have sent them something by now. Anyway, she thought about it, there wouldn't be any reason for all of this, and the gloom look Joe had. A flash of Diana carrying her and telling her to keep her eyes closed came to mind. 

Luna's body automatically pushed herself up. Standing on her feet, she started pacing. Not giving it any real thought, she started tapping out a message. Logically she knows that she didn't have the necessary tools to do it. Still, it made her feel a bit better like she was more grounded. She imaged hearing another voice communicating back to her. Though she knew that wouldn't happen, she still wanted it to. 

Something hit her in the back of the head. Luna felt her body stiffen as she looked toward the source of the attack. Allegra stood there with an amused smirk and another pillow to throw at her. The taller girl simply rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the couch, running her fingers through her hair. The other girl propped down next to her with her phone out.

"Reporters couldn't even get close to where the crime scene might be. I texted Iris and Camila, but neither knows the details," she explained.

"Could you get hold of anyone else?" Luna asked, her hands shaking.

She shook her head no as she started scrolling through news articles. Attempting to see if there was any mention of what was happening. The young warrior stood by, waiting to see if anything of relevance popped up, aside from gossip columns, sports reports, and weather details, nothing stuck out to her. Everything in her body told her to get back up and move, but she knew there was nowhere to go.

"Do you know where they found the body," Luna signed, trying to come up with a plan.

Allegra signed 'kind of.'

"Do you think we could find it?"

In all fairness, they probably should have thought more about this. For example, thinking of the possibility of where the body is located. At most, Luna and Allegra were able to piece together that it must be somewhere isolated. Figuring the best place to start is where the cameras and reports are being turned away. Another thing they took into thought was it is located close to the borders of Central City. Though it had to have been close enough for someone to have found the body. However, Allegra pointed out that the person behind this could have called it in.

With not many leads to go with but a somewhat narrowed location, the duo started formulating a plan. A plan that involved them wandering around aimlessly from a possible place to place. While also trying their hardest to not seem suspicious as they rode around. Harder said than done when you're technically borrowing a police chief's car. Hopefully, they were still at the crime scene and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Or call to check in on her.

"There's a chance they've already moved the body," Allegra pointed out as they continued to drive around.

"True, but we stood still be able to see where it was," Luna signed, feeling anxious about not seeing the who got left behind. 

"You would think we would have seen some sort of police presence by now."

Luna just nodded as she continued to look around for any yellow tape or flashing lights. On the bright side, the mini search for the crime scene gave her a tour of outer Central City. If she ever needed escape, there were plenty of places to go that didn't involve staying in the city. A place that, if it got too hectic, she could take a breather. Since she doubted going back to her family home without telling the others is out of the question. 

It was weirdly quiet out here. At some point, the girls had expected at least someone around here. The only sign of life either of them has seen is some birds. The police have probably done their job and have left already. Hopefully, the crime scene was still set up. Maybe she could take a look around it. Check again for any patterns, at least something that wasn't noticed before.

The ringtone that every phone seemed to have played. Both girls flinched, slightly surprised to be getting cell phone service. Between the two of them, they glanced at the phone like it was some foreign object. Depending on who was on the other end, they were going to get an earful. Neither of them was really looking forward to it. Luna wondered if they could let it go to voicemail or maybe formulate a lie. In fairness to them, they weren't exactly told to say put. Just to put her luggage away.

When it stopped ringing, both let out a sigh of relief. Thinking that maybe it was just a random number calling. That thought didn't last too long as it started again. Allegra groans as Luna felt her jaw tighten. Her muscles felt tensed as she reached for the phone. Ready to hear the ranting voice at the other end. Though she relaxed once, she noticed the name. Allegra raised an eyebrow as she saw the other girl smiling at the phone. Most likely not realizing it herself. 

"Hell-," something hit the car with the force of a semi-truck.

The car flipped several times before stopping. A throbbing pain spread throughout her body. Luna started moving her limbs, testing to see if anything had gotten broken again. Much to her relief, there didn't seem to be. They were upside down from where she was, but there didn't seem to be any evidence of what hit them. Luna attempted to get out but noticed that her side was messed up. Clearing her throat, she looked over at the one who was driving. 

She had numerous cuts and bruises all over her. Allegra was also unconscious but seemed to be breathing. Not wanting to crawl over her, Luna carefully kicked out the window in front of her. Pulling out her seatbelt, she groans as gravity took over as she fell a short distance. Sucking in a breath, Luna climbed out of the car. Everything still felt sore as she looked around again. Expecting to see what had ever hit them to be nearby. It seemed to be clear, with just the road and random trees there. Which only served to make the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Quickly she moved over to Allegra's side. Luna attempted to pull on the handle a few times but only got it open a little bit. The young warrior ended up having to stop once a sharp pain went through her right forearm. Glancing at the front, she thought about pulling her out through the front window but wasn't sure if she could. Looking around the door, she studied the small gap she was able to make. An idea opened into her head. 

Jumping back to her feet, she bent the air into a bo-staff. Jamming one end of the staff into the gap, she began to pull the other end toward her. She tried her best to think of something that could expand on the other half inside the car. She attempted to craft it into a war hammer, slowly enlarging it. Ignoring the headache that was beginning to form, she gave one final tug when the door popped open. Quickly she moved to get the other girl out when something grabbed her.

Her body jerked as something sharp dug into her skin, tightening its grip. The young warrior attempted to shake whatever was holding her off, but it refused to budge. The ground seemed to get further away as she tried to tilt her head up. Her heart stopped, getting a full glimpse at what grabbed her. The head of an eagle stared straight ahead, and she was sure if she had a better look, it would have a body of a lion. 

Luna attempted to get the monster to drop her. It had her by the bicep, not allowing any free use of her arms. She thought maybe she could kick it but found that she couldn't reach it. As the car seemed to be getting smaller, the dark-haired girl moved to bite the new threat. Before she could try it, something caused the griffin to scream in pain and drop her. Luna struggled to the right herself as she started plummeting to the ground. Trying to at least not land on her head, she felt something collide with her before landing on the dirt ground.

A brief flashback to the minotaur crossed her mind as oxygen left her body. Squeezing her eyes tighter, she mentally prepared herself to see that monster again. This time being ready to fight back without any broken limbs. Maybe even figure out how to get back to where she originally started. Feeling something to tap her cheek Luna peeled them open. Her body instantly relaxed as she noticed Nora kneeling over her. 

"You okay," she asked though there was a slight ring to it.

Luna raised her head enough to look around. Killer Frost and Elongated Man were busy pulling Allegra out of the wrecked car. Flash was scanning the skies, trying to see what had wanted to take her. Looking back over to the small speedster, she noticed that she still had her civilian clothing on, unlike the others. She must have changed out of her costume before going to the crime scene. Though she couldn't imagine why Nora didn't change back once she heard she was in danger.

She laid her head back as she gives a thump up. Being helped up, some of her bones popped into place. Luna attempted to stretch her limbs out a bit as she looked around at the scene. Aside from the other side of Team Flash, her, and Allegra, there was nothing in sight. From her spot, she could just make out the sight of the lights from the city. Looking around the sky, she expected to see something but only saw the sky getting dark.

"What happened," hearing Nora's question, Luna turned back to her.

"No idea, we were driving, then suddenly something hit us," the youngest West-Allen nodded along, getting bits and pieces of the sign.

"Did you see what grabbed you?"

Luna moved to sign again but instead pulled Nora down as something came barreling toward them. A grasp of air rushed past her; as she tried to shield the other girl the best she could. The nails of the talons just barely glazed her back as it attempted to get the taller girl again. Turning in the direction of the griffin, the girls watched as it tripped across the ground. The newest monster looked at them, allowing them to fully view how big it truly is. 

It was about the width of a van and the size of two big horses put together. The griffin studied them as everyone remained frozen. Its wings are folded in keeping it close to its body. Luna locked eyes with it, and there was a sense of relief but also sickness. A part of her was thankful that they weren't familiar, but they were still human. There was a hint of intelligence behind them but not fully there. It kept looking over everyone that was gathered but seemed mostly focused on her.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed everyone was frozen where they stood. The only person really moving was Barry, but it looked like he was talking to someone. The griffin kept flinching like something was messing with it. She watched as Elongated Man carefully shifted in front of Allegra, who seemed to have regained consciousness. Everything around them felt stiff, and the only noise came from the monster. It appeared that both were waiting for the other to make a move.

"Okay guys, Frost, prepare to-," Flash barely got a word out before the griffin launched at them.

Purple and yellow flashed before her eyes as Luna felt herself be moved. It shrieked as it moved across the ground with grace. Their talons outreached as it attempted for another grab but missed. Yellow lightning appeared and rammed into its side. Flash appeared for a brief second as the griffin fell over as he started running around it. The griffin let out another scream as it landed on its wings. Frost ran toward it to try to freeze the griffin before it moved again. Though everything stopped as the new monster let out an ear-piercing scream.

Everyone immediately covered their ears. Some of them fell to their knees as pain radiates through them. The loud ringing noise became more noticeable as Luna pressed her hands against them her head. Her head starts to pound, even more, thanks to the sonic attack. The screaming continues as mismatched eyes glared at it, half excepting to suddenly stop from the stare. It stood up without warning as it ran toward her. A light suddenly shoots out and hits the monster in the mouth without warning, quickly shutting it up.

Removing her hands from her ears, Luna looked for where the light show came from. Her jaw nearly dropping as she noticed the fading light from Allegra's hand. The two of them made eye contact, with the latter just shrugging it off. Luna made a mental note to question her about this later. Her attention went back as the monster let out a broken scream. It wasn't as loud as before. Luna watched as it limbed around. The beak looked cracked and burned as it tried to rub against it. 

The griffin roared as it ran toward them. Killer Frost throws her hands out as a blast of ice shoots out. At the last second, it jumped up and flew over the attack. The group watched as the monster seemed to struggle to stay in the air. One of its wings didn't look right as it started to circle around them. Everyone watched as it flew around as they waited for its next move. The icy hero tried to knock it down again, but it dodged the attack. Next up to try was the stretchy hero when he attempted to grab it.

Though that strategy was lost when the monster managed to keep changing directions. Luna reached out using her left hand, toward the ground, to make a spear of earth. While it was still trying to regain its balance, she throws the weapon at it. Sadly, the young warrior didn't have much experience throwing a spear with her nondominated hand. It was defiantly something that needed work as she watched it miss the monster by a long shot. The only good thing that came out of it was that it startled the griffin enough to almost make it fall back down.

It fell a little bit but not before right itself and skimming across the ground. Both Flash and Nora ran toward it, getting ready to slam into it. Luna watched as the speedsters were forced to split apart as the griffin clawed at them. A sheet of ice overs its talon. It tried to break out of it, but it's back leg got covered in ice as well. Taking a deep breath, Luna she attempted to call up a bow and arrow made of air but stopped once an ear-piercing scream rang out.  
This one was somehow loud than before. Luna covered her ears and shut her eyes, falling to her knees. Hoping that if she held it tight enough, the noise would go away. Taking a deep breath, Luna opened her eyes, not wanting to lose them. Her hands fell to her side as she watched the thing that attacked her fly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry for the delay. Final exams stuck and than I pretty much just spent the days catching up on different things. Again I'm so so so sorry. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next month/year.


	10. Chapter Ten

Getting yelled at is never fun. Having that person doing it in a calm voice is even worse. At least if they're shouting, you can tell how angry they are. How much trouble you are in and could simmer in it for a while When they are calm, however, it's completely different. You can't really determine how upset they are. At least not at first. By the end, you're able to tell and get a sick feeling in your stomach.

That's how Luna was feeling at the moment. She had managed to get one person hurt and almost get captured in minutes of each other. Somehow even then not the worse thing she's done. Hitting the back of her head against the headboard, she silently yelled at herself for what she did. Not planning ahead once again had ended in disaster. One that could have ended much worse. Luckily Allegra only had a few cuts and bruises plus a mild concussion. 

Though aside from the accident, there was also the problem of the Griffin. It didn't kill her when it had the chance. Instead, it tried to kidnap her. That was something that was going to have to be brought up later. Which was just going to draw up a whole bunch of questions that she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. 

The door downstairs closed as Cecile told her goodbye. Luna wasn't sure if the older woman knew she was awake or not. Regardless it was a nice gesture. Joe hadn't really said anything when he left, but that was early in the morning. Glancing at the clock, it was about eight in the morning. Everyone was either at work or at school. 

Shifting to a laying position, she stared at the ceiling. The car got wrecked, but thankfully it was insured. With all the recent new metahumans, aliens, and other weird freaky stuff, companies had to update their policies. Being attacked by a random mythological creature just so happens to fall into one of those categories. She still felt terrible about it, though. Her mind was already trying to come up with ways to make up for it.

Waiting for a bit, she tossed her legs over and jumped out of bed. Despite the fact, she was given explicit orders to stay inside until further notice. She still got ready like it was any other day. A complete shower, along with brushing her teeth, almost made the day seemed normal. It was strange really being stuck here versus at the S.T.A.R Labs. At least there, she had some space to roam and could hang out with Cisco or Caitlin. Here she was going to be by herself until someone came by.

Though it oddly helped to put on clothes that were actually her own. Walking outside her room, she looked around, half expecting to run into someone else. She thought at least someone would have stayed back to make sure she didn't leave. Running her hands through her dark hair, she slowly made her way downstairs. 

After everything, Cecile and Joe had taken her back to their place. It still wasn't fully clear about why they moved her. Whatever the reason was, she was sure the Griffin added on to it. None of them really said anything the whole ride back. The older woman just held a silent demeanor. One that she could tell was influenced by anger and disappointment. The police chief didn't say anything the whole way. It was harder to get a read on him, but she figured he felt more or less the same. 

Looking around the living room, she glanced around for something to do. They had a T.V., but Luna felt weird about messing with it. She felt like she needed some type of permission, but another part didn't know if required. There wasn't much in the living room, but it was very roomy and has a homey feel. She could practically see a bunch of them playing games together in this room.

Making her way into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the table. 

_We weren't sure what you wanted to eat, but whatever you want, it's most likely in the fridge. Stay inside and keep yourself entertained. Joe and I will be back later with the others to further discuss what happened.- Cecile._

Her stomach dropped as she got to the end. She figured the lectured she got last night was bad enough. Luna really didn't want a continuation of it, but she knew it was needed. They didn't really talk so much as they list everything the two of them did wrong. Guess tonight they would have a complete run about everything that happened.

Letting out a huff, she opened up the fridge and prepared to make herself something to eat. One of the things Diana made sure she had aside from a home and clothes were hobbies. She said that everyone needed something to give them a break from life. For the Amazon princess, it was art, stories, and learning. Luna enjoyed reading, but she couldn't draw for shit. Somehow the more she tried it, the worse she got.

Though that wasn't the end of it. The young warrior actually enjoyed anything that involved food. One of the things she remembered doing with her parents was baking and sometimes cooking. Whenever her parents were home together, it was one of the few activities they did together. Luna wasn't really sure why that was the only option for them, but it was. She wondered if it had anything to do with that night. It was a common question that always nagged at her. Though honestly, she never wanted an answer.

Luna knew that the answers were out there. Diana had told her most of what she put together, but there were still pieces missing. She was never sure if it was because the Amazon really didn't know or if she was hiding something. Again, Luna never really pushed for an answer. Anytime there was a chance, she usually ran in the opposite direction. As far as she was concerned, her parents' case ended when the people who attacked her were either found dead or arrested. 

Grabbing a bowl, she started peeling open bananas as she broke them into big chunks. As she put more in, she started mashing them up until the girl with mismatched eyes determined she had enough. Cracking open some eggs, she started whisking them before moving on to the next step. Walking over to the shove, she turned it on to medium heat as she set a frying pan. While the butter melted, she looked around for anything else she could add. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled.

Setting the bag aside, she grabbed the pancake batter and started drizzling it over the pan. She repeated it until she thought it was good enough. Holding the spatula, she listened to the food sizzle as she waited for the time to flip it. Reaching for the bag, Luna sprinkled the chocolate chips over the pancakes. Once that was done, she times it until the moment it needed to be flipped over and repeated the process until she used up all the batter.

Moving the last of the pancakes, collecting a plate and a bottle of syrup, she went to start her breakfast. She thought about waking up early enough to make them something. Though that would also require asking them if they had any allergies or dietary restrictions. Getting the sorted details of what they usually ate could aid in trying to make up for everything. Of course, that was only the two of them; she still needed to do it for the others.

Sighing, Luna cut into her food but was cut off when a gust of wind blew by. The side of her mouth twitched, already having an idea about who the culprit is. 

"You know it's not nice to steal," Luna watched as the youngest speedster sat across from her.

"Do you really want me to bring up Papa Joe's car," Nora replied, taking another bite of the stolen food.

The remark, while she knew it was harmless, still made her cringe. Yesterday was pretty much going to be added to things that she'll never forget. Much less be able to live it down. Diana still likes to bring up the day she tried to run through a wall. All of it because she was watching Danny Phantom. 

"Hey, I was joking," the taller of the two waved off the apology.

"I know I messed up."

Silence settled over them as Luna went to grab some more pancakes for herself. Drowning it in syrup, the two of them sat there and ate. Neither of them really made a move to start a conversation. Luna wondered if that was going to become a habit for them. The thought didn't really seem to bother her. In fact, Nora was probably on the shortlist of people she can sit with and not feel pressured to talk. Nor worry that the person, on the other side, doesn't know what to do with her. It was a change of pace that she could get used to.

Not only that, but she honestly missed cooking food for herself. While she was at the lab, she never thought about asking for a way to make something for herself. Ignoring that she had a cast on her wrist and leg, she just didn't really think about it.

"What are you doing here anyway," she balanced, signing and holding the fork in her hand.

"I needed a place to study," Nora answered with a shrug. 

The smaller of the two stood up before Luna could move on to the next phase of questioning. Cutting off another piece, she stuffed it in her mouth while watching Nora move around the kitchen. Usually, when she saw her, the youngest West-Allen was either dressed casually or in workout clothes. Either time Nora usually had on light makeup along with her hair down. At this moment, though, she just had on some yoga pants and a hoodie on, with her hair up.

It was different than how she usually looks. Not that it was terrible or anything. If one were to ask for her opinion, Nora always looked nice. Even the times when she stayed up with her, Luna thought, was breathtaking. Though the taller girl would never say that out loud, of course. She was sure that the other girl had a bunch of people asking her out. It wouldn't surprise her, to be honest. Yeah, they've only spent time together indoors playing card games, but those moments have been great.

"Want some orange juice," her head popped up over the fridge door.

Luna felt herself jump up as her cheeks heat up. She nodded her head quickly before turning her attention back to her food. Though that only last for a small moment as she ate the last of it. Now she was stuck staring at a plate stained with crumbs and syrup. Along with her thoughts now being jumbled, she wanted the bang her head against something. It kept jumping back and forth to making amends and worry Nora saw her staring.

The pit of her stomach was making her feel nauseous. It was like being caught doing something that she had no business doing. It really wasn't the fact that she was ashamed that she was into girls. In more clarity, she never overthought how she was attracted to someone. It was more along the lines of what kind of person they were than it usually went on from there. Diana never made her feel ashamed for who she is. In fact, she knew that the Amazon shared an equal attraction between men and women.

Still, that didn't stop the words people said and the look she got. There was already so much of her that was hidden. That the one thing that she didn't want to be hidden is still not really looked upon fondly. It wasn't any better considering how she wasn't sure what Nora identified as. In any case, asking her outright isn't something she's too keen on doing. Besides, Luna wouldn't even know what to do if it turned out the youngest West-Allen was into girls. Not that she was considering forming anything beyond a friendship.

"Here you go," she snapped out of it as a glass of juice was sat down in front of her.

The girl with mismatched eyes touched her chin and moved it out. The shorter girl smiled, which made Luna found comforting. Clearing her throat, she washed away the thoughts as she drank from the glass. She needed to keep her mind focus on other things. There was still the fact that the Griffin was out there, looking for her. That was only going to make things difficult as they continued their search.

"These are really good, thanks for offering me some," The young warrior smiled at the jest.

In response, Luna made the sign for 'A' with her thump out and tapped the side of her jaw.

"Still don't know that sign," Nora stated, rolling her eyes.

Luna chuckled as she took another sip of her orange juice. 

"Why did you come here to study?"

Nora swallowed some more of the pancakes but turned away from her for a moment. A look passed across her face, but it was gone before it could be further examined. 

"Uh..it just helps to go over my notes in a different place. That way, I'm less likely to get distracted."

The taller girl nodded her head. 

"Do you need help?"

"N-no, I have an exam coming up, and you probably have something better to do anyway."

"No, my plans to meet with Taylor Swift got canceled. Didn't think it was safe with the Griffin flying around."

The other girl looked confused for a moment before laughing. It was nice and helped to clear up the mess that was cluttering her brain. 

"Fine."

Standing up, the girls went to wash the dishes, but Nora mumbled something that Luna missed. She wasn't able to get the chance to question what she had said; lighting took the place of the smaller girl. Tossing her hands up, and turned to wash the dishes, which made her appreciation paper plates all the much more. She was on to the second plate when Nora returned. She thought about asking where she went but decided against it. If she needed to know, then she would have been told.

Besides, poking her nose in where it doesn't belong only leads to more of a mess.

"Here, since I left you, I'll take care of the rest."

Luna moved to argue. Stating that she could just help to dry off but got pushed aside. Despite the fact the youngest West-Allen only reached her shoulder, she still let the smaller girl knock her aside. If only to start to make up for the Griffin incident and accidentally launching her that one time. 

"Okay, what are we studying," Luna asked, looking at all the textbooks and notebooks.

"I am studying, and the main thing is just essay questions. Not exactly the easiest thing to go over," Nora said, picking up one of the books. 

The taller girl nodded as she took one of the books from her hands. Ignoring the fact that the skin brushed against each other caused an involuntary reaction that made her feel silly. The one thing that actually helped with the studying session was that she had no clue what was involved in this field. The whole time was spent Luna asking what certain things meant and how it was done. Then Nora answering them, going over it again when the girl with mismatched eyes had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Have you ever thought about going to college?" Nora asked, interrupting the study session.

Luna put down the notebook as she thought it over. In truth, it was something that was brought up before but never really talked about. In all honesty, she never really thought about it much. There was never really anything that she was genuinely passionate enough about to make a career out of it. It all never seemed like there was enough time for her to go. Between all the responsibilities that she already has, it would seem stupid to add something she was unsure about. 

"Kinda," Luna freed one had to sign. "What made you go into this field anyway."

Nora shrugged. "Guess I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps."

"So you're a daddy's girl."

Nora laughed as she pushed back the loose strangles of hair. Which the taller girl focused on.

"Maybe, but what about you? Were you close with your mom or dad?"

If she had her x-ray taken right now, she wouldn't be surprised to see her heart in her stomach. A sudden tightness in her throat nearly made her choke. It was rare that thinking about her parents didn't bring in an onslaught of sadness.

"Um, I'm not really sure. There isn't too much I can remember about my parents, but I want to say it was pretty even."

The girl with mismatched eyes suddenly didn't know where to look. She didn't want to look at the other girl cause she knew what look she'll have. It was the same look everyone gave her when they found out. Luna waited for the usual line of apologizing for what happened to her parents.

"Do you remember what they were like?"

That wasn't exactly a common question. It was actually pretty rare and was usually asked by people pretending to care. Glancing over at Nora, she saw the look that she had was different than the usual. Though there was a bit of pity in her eyes, there did seem to be genuine curiosity. 

"Kinda, I remember my dad stayed home while my mother worked. He would help me make tents while teaching me about his culture. My mom worked, but she would read to me every night. Whenever we were all home at the same time, we would cook together."

As much as it hurt to think about them, it was nice to reminisce. It sucked discussing these things with others since, most of the time, they weren't really listening. One of the other reasons strangers would ask is to try to get in good with Diana. Trying to seem like they actually care about the orphaned girl she took in. Like it suddenly made them all the more desirable. Also, foolishly thinking that the Amazon princess couldn't see right through what they were doing. 

"So that's why you're an excellent cook," Nora softly kicked her, dislodging a lump in Luna's throat. 

Luna nodded, going into detail about the time she spent with her parents. Listing all the activities they did together. The different recipes her father would find, and they would try to create together. 

"Sometimes, we would try to recreate recipes from my parents' culture. They would try to find replacements for certain things that didn't exist on this planet."

"Hold on, time out," Luna's hands froze in the air as the other girl spoke up. "You're an alien."

The girl with the mismatched eyes could feel her cheeks heat up. 

"My mom's an alien. I'm not sure about my dad, though. He never talked about it, but I know he's not."

Nora just nodded, thankfully not pushing the subject. She honestly wasn't sure how long she could have kept talking about her parents. At some point, Luna would have just broken down in tears. And she most definitely wasn't prepared to talk about that night with the other girl just went. As of right now, she would prefer that only she and Diana knew the details revolving around it.

"What are your parents? Are you an alien?" The young warrior knew various species were living on this planet—much more than just humans.

Shaking her head, Nora lean her head against the palm of her hand. 

"Um, no, My dad and I are Meta-Humans. My mom isn't, but my Uncle Wally is. It's kind of complicated," Luna nodded along as she tried to match what she was talking about.

"Who-," she starts, but her question was quickly answered.

"My mom's brother, he likes to travel."

She nodded, taking in this new information. She never really knew any of her parents' side of the family. Neither her mom nor her dad ever brought them up. Luna just decided anyone on her mom's side must still be on her home plant. Whereas her dad's side was just a mystery. She honestly regrets never learning about either side of her parents' family.

"Can I ask what your Uncle can do?" finding a new source of information about the youngest speedster interesting. 

"He's a speedster like my dad and me."

Luna nodded her head as she brought her leg up to her chest.

"Can I ask about your powers?"

The girl with mismatched eyes raised an eyebrow, curious about the meaning behind it.

"I mean, exactly how does it work?"

Luna mouthed 'oh' as she got an understanding of what she was looking for. At first, she lifted her hand to explain, but an idea came to mind. Telling Nora to meet her outside, the young warrior jumped up to get the needed materials. Carefully looking around the house, she found some matches and a bucket to fill. 

Making her way outside, she made the steps, feeling her heartbeat pick up. Using the nearby hose to fill the bucket, she looked around. Searching for any signs of the Griffin or anyone watching. 

"If you're worried about the Griffin, Uncle Cisco is keeping an eye out for it. So far, we've found nothing," Nora reassured her.

Luna nodded her head, trusting the information given to her. Turning off the water, she placed the bucket near the picnic table. Moving over to the fire pit, lit a match and dropped it on the branches inside.

"Ready," Luna signed, raising an eyebrow. 

Nora signed yes, taking a seat at the table. 

Nodding her head, the taller girl spread her outreached hand over the open flame. Staring at it, she concentrated on the weapon she wanted it to look like. The fire flickered, and the bones in her right forearm hummed. It took a second, but the fire eventually leaped up into her hand, slowly forming what resembled a hook sword. Getting a solid grip on it, she turned it, watching it get more concrete. Turning to face Nora, she watched amazed.

Breaking her concentration, she let the fire go away before holding her hand back out. The air swirled around until it followed a pattern that allowed it to look like a battle-ax. Twirling around in her hands a bit, allowing the familiar feeling to settle back. 

Clutching her hand, the wind disappeared, Luna moved over the grassy area of the yard. Getting the earth to take the needed shape was like second nature. There was barely a flinch when it came up to look like a war hammer. A pained groan wanted to come out, but she forced it down. 

She quickly let that go back to where it belonged and went to the bucket of water. Ignoring the pain that was starting to formed, she reached out toward it. The liquid slowly moved to her hand. Very carefully, taking the shape of a lasso. Luna tried to make a quick snapping motion but was forced to stop when a sharp painfully took over.

Letting out a hiss, the water splashed down, getting her jeans wet. Shaking out the pain, she takes a seat as she looked over the limb.

"Are you okay," Nora climbed over the table, separating them to join her side.

Luna nodded, not wanting to worry her. Thinking about what occurred yesterday, she didn't want to stir up anything else. Turning toward Nora, she offered a weak smile hoping to move on from this. The youngest West-Allen opened and closed her mouth a few times before turning her attention to the yard. 

"So you can use water, fire, wind, and earth to make weapons."

"Only if I know how the weapons work, and even then, I don't know how to use it," Luna explained, letting her armrest. "Plus, I need the source of the element to do it. I can't really create my own fire."

"Actually, fire is a chemical reaction since it's made of different substances. So it's not an element actually," the shorter girl started playing with her fingers.

"Wow, you actually actuallyed me," the taller girl laughed, causing the other one to bury her face in her hands.

In a blink of an eye, a splash of water hits the other girl surprising her. Nora sits there with a triumph smirk flicking off the excess of water. In retaliation, Luna used her other hand to call the water then stop it once it was over the target's head. Hearing the small gasp, the young warrior bit back a laugh at the shock expression on her face. 

"Weird rainfa-," her hands froze as a bucket of water got dumped on her.

Glaring, Luna watched as Nora had tried to hold back laughter of her own. The girl with mismatched eyes sat there, registering that she was soaked to the bone.   
Spitting out some of the water, she tried to rub off some when an idea hit her. Not giving the other girl any time to react, Luna tackled Nora into a hug. The two girls almost fell over laughing while the youngest West-Allen attempted to get out of the hold the young warrior had her in. All attempts kept failing since Nora unable to stopped each time by either a straggled squeak or a laugh. Luna kept trying to transfer the extra water onto the other girl while keeping a firm grip on her.

"Uh, you girls okay," the two stopped what they were doing, hearing Iris's voice.

The two of them slowly broke apart as they turned their attention to the journalist. Both girls sat there trying to figure out an explanation of what was happening. Since neither could think of the right answer to that, they just settled on giving her a thumbs up. The older woman just let her shoulder's drop as she waved off the question. Instead, she said something about going to get the towels and for them to stay outside.

The two of them watched Iris go back inside before exploding into laughter again. Using each other to lean on, not really paying attention to how they both clung to each other.


End file.
